


The Days To Remember

by EustaceS, LadyMorgaine76



Series: Cooperative writing [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: A Goodbye, Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Consensual Rough Sex, Eliana Veers mentioned (Gandalfstruth! You awesome genius!), F/M, Heavy Bondage...you have been warned!, Interfleet War Games, M/M, Mia may be small...but don't cross her!, More cultural issues on the table, Needa and Piett are EustaceS, Sometimes Wes is a bit more wise than people would believe, Talking things out can get you far!, The Ball, The Veers elders are coming!, There will be more sex as the story advances...because...of course there has to be!, This is going places!, Thrawn's here!!!, We're going to Axxila...be patient!, Wes/Tycho/Max and Mia are my thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:36:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 33,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8856436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EustaceS/pseuds/EustaceS, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgaine76/pseuds/LadyMorgaine76
Summary: Second Part to Life Day Delights!   With the Interfleet War Games being held in Corellia, our lovable Imps get to put on their uniforms before they leave for Axxila!They really need to improve their communication skills! But with the right dose of tolerance and friendship, nothing is too though of an obstacle really!Zev assesses is choices.Some suprises on Tycho's past emerge!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [th3rm0pyl43](https://archiveofourown.org/users/th3rm0pyl43/gifts).



> Imperial Sin Cave! Here's looking at ya, guys!
> 
> Star Wars doesn't belong to me or EustaceS...only the OC's!
> 
> We're all just playing in the enourmous sandbox!

_ **The days to remember** _

 

_ By: Eustacefrog & LadyMorgaine76 _

  
  


**Fandom: Star Wars All media**

 

**Rating: E**

 

_**The second part of Life day delights** _

 

**Pairings:**

**Mia Veers(OC)/Maximilian Veers.**

**Firmus Piett/Lorth Needa.**

**Wes Janson/Tycho Celchu**

**Xamuel Lennox/Vara Selden (OC)**

  
  


**\--------**

**EustaceS likes Sun Tzu**

**LadyMorgaine likes WWII stuff**

**\---------**

# 

#  **Chapter I**

 

 

 

 

  Piett rummaged  through the bags, until he found his old duffle bag, turning  to Needa with a victorious smile.

 

  “My dear Lorth, your Life Day presents are not done yet! Give me 30 minutes and come to the gazebo, the one behind the greenhouse. There will be many treats waiting for you. Use the time for a thorough shower!” He took his coat and turned to Lorth “I am happy that you made me come here! Really I am...thank you.” 

 

  Needa looked after him with a slightly confused smile. This place was proving to be life changing, giving him a feeling that they could actually make it through the war, and settle in that small Alderaanian estate with the pond  filled with fish. 

  It was cute how Piett described the fact that fishing would be possible! Clearly for the Axxilan he saw it as a food supply must! And the idea of tasty fresh  fish, whenever he wanted, was thrilling for him. 

  He pulled himself up and went to shower with the  vision of an interesting time in gazebo.

 

  Piett trotted down the stairs but froze when he heard telltale sounds coming from the  living room.

Apparently the  Veerses had decided to make up on the wampa skin in front of fireplace.

   Who would tell that Max started to be a bit wilder? Good for Mia!  The sounds were pretty loud.

   He sneaked to the door and closed it,  in order to muffle the cries.

   The last thing the couple wanted, was being discovered in an awkward situation by the other inhabitants of the house. 

  Piett wondered, during his trip to gazebo, if they used his gift or not. He was curious and he hoped that they would. 

  He was looking forward to see Max’s silly grin the morning. The good Colonel looked like a lit  life day tree, when nice things happened to him!

 

  The heated gazebo with the wooden floor was perfect. He’d already moved the furniture out, when he was changing it with Mia, to make suitable for his dancing rehearsals. He’d left only one solid chair inside, which he would use in his plans.

   He opened his bag, took the candles out and started to prepare the scene. 

 

  Needa wanted it rough... he would get his load of rough, but in an esthetical manner, which would be pleasing for both of them and would not bring bad memories with ugly flashbacks.

   Mia had been doubtful, when she saw him rummaging through her gardening supplies, pulling out jute ropes.

  She was even more worried when he swept through the kitchen and took out some chopsticks, which he claimed to not be suitable for using, after his little plan for Life Day night. 

 

  Piett put the chair in the middle of gazebo after he finished the candles, and the light was just right for the  mood setting. 

  The bag  was  in a discrete shadow, ready to be used just at the right time. He would start slow with Lorth to see his boundaries, and how far they could go. He knew that the most dapper gentlemen on the outside, were pretty perverted and rotten inside. 

  He did not object in Lorth case and was more than happy to do what floated their boat at the moment.

 

  Needa buttoned his coat, and as he passed by the living room he snorted. Who would tell that Max could produce such noises!

  Obviously Mia was doing something exceptional to him!

  The snow was still falling, covering the garden with smooth fresh snow. 

 

  He walked to the greenhouse and noticed that the gazebo was illuminated by the light of  numerous old fashioned candles. The chair in the middle was occupied by Piett, who was resting his feet on it with his chin on his knees, waiting for Needa. 

  He rose his head up and looked at Needa who was standing at the door.

 

  “Come in. Close the door. Undress.” He ordered him with a stern clipped tone of voice, and there was no room for disobeying him. Needa felt himself to obey automatically. 

 

  He started to undress but his eyes were darting around the room until a sharp “eyes front” stopped him. He’d  heard Piett barking orders, in his too perfect Coruscanti, on countless occasions. But this time his voice was laced by his Axxilan accent, which made the sound more commanding and more rough.

   The wild outer rim was opening for him a new level of wild space!

  Needa had no idea what was prepared for him. The only thing he was certain, was that it would hit the line between pleasure and pain, between humiliation and elevation at the same time.

 

  “You know the rules. and you are obliged to follow them.” The voice made him flinch.

 

  “Yes, I do.” He replied to Piett.

 

  “Yes, you do what?” The voice was was like the lash of a whip.

 

  “Yes, I do, sir.” He replied, hoping that he’d caught the drift. He knew he had, when a small nod confirmed it.

 

  “Very well. The rules for tonight are the following. You will not speak unless the color signal is sought!  Orange for speak, Red if you want me to stop! If you feel scared or threatened by anything I do to you, you must use the signal at once! You will not come without my permission, if you do,  punishment will follow. You may nod if you understand it clearly, and keep in mind that I dislike to repeat myself!”  Piett was still sitting on that chair. 

  Needa felt nervous under those blank  eyes. It was like every piece of him was assessed and judged. He gave him a sharp nod. Piett stood up and walked towards him, and his fingers touched his chin,  urging  Needa to kiss him lightly.

 

 “ But if you behave, you will be rewarded accordingly.” 

 

Needa wanted to lean more into the kiss, but was stopped by a firm hand on his chest. 

 

  “I will tie you with rope,Lorth. I will turn you to an object, to a work of art.” He told him and went to his bag, taking out the ropes and putting them on the chair “ The jute rope is used for restraint, stimulation and humiliation, if the need arises, but the whole thing is made to please me...and only if I allow it, you may have your pleasure and you can fly...”

 

  Piett took the ropes and pushed the chair aside to  make a room.  

 

  “Kneel!” He ordered Needa, unwinding  the first rope, tying the  first knot,  pressing it firmly to Needa's skin. 

  The coils of rope bisected with the elaborate knots, started to cover his body. Piett worked in silence and his hands, from time to time, gave Needa calm caresses when his breath became  too short for his liking.  

 

  Lorth Needa considered himself as an experienced man, but nothing had prepared him for this!

 

   He was restrained with pieces of jute rope. It hurt but it was arousing at the same time... He was on his knees, bent over with his forehead almost touching the floor, with his wrists tied to his ankles by elaborate knots. 

  The series of knots were covering his arms and legs, tied to the coils around his torso. The knots pressed on his skin when he tried to move, but it was not the rope on his legs and feet which held him in the right position.

   There was another rope, which ran doubled between his asscheeks, with knots pressing against his hole.  The ropes pressed against his inner thighs, urging them to be open.

   He was already hard, when Piett finished his work on his body, or he thought that he did.  He felt a small hand touching his cock, stroking it gently. He moaned and a slap on his cock stung and made him tense in the ropes.

 

  “Silence!”  The hiss in his ear reminded him, and a gentle bite on his earlobe nearly made him break the rule again. 

   The rope was tied around the base of his cock, running between his balls. It was impossible to become even harder, when the coils of rope with knots started to cover his cock like some elaborate cock-cage. 

   The rope was digging into his chest, in a pattern of sideway eights, on the each side of his pectorals and running the same down his chest and his belly. 

  His breath hitched, when soft fingertips stroked his nipples tugging them, caressing those little hardened nubs, preparing them  for the next steps. 

 

  Needa never considered chopsticks to be something wicked, but that soon changed, when each of his nipples was trapped between the narrow wooden sticks, tied together by thin rope at the end.

   It was like hot iron rod poking into him and the arousal, to his surprise, spiked even more!

  Needa desperately wished to see himself tied like that, helpless and panting on the wooden floor.

 

   It hurt.

 

   It hurt a lot to be tied in such a position, with rope holding him firmly in place,  not allowing him to move even an inch…

  He was shocked by how aroused he was, by what was done to him.

  It hurt, the pain was searing each minute but behind it something else appeared...the dull feeling which started to change the pain into need, into arousal and a desperate crave to be touched. Or not?

  He was not sure about anything anymore.

 

  Piett pushed the chair in front of him and sat on it, with his feet at the edge and his chin on his knees, in his favorite position and lit the cig.

   Needa inhaled the aroma...it was a different one from the usual brand his Axxilan prefered. It was something sweet and spicy  and pleasant for his senses. He inhaled  deeply and suddenly he did not mind Piett smoking. 

  The taste of cig on Piett's  lips, was simply something he dreamt about during the long and lonely night cycles  on the Avenger.  

  Piett was watching him... or he thought he was, because from his position he could not see. 

 

   Time stopped to exist for him. He could be tied for minutes or hours. He was not able to tell. 

He would have collapsed on the wooden floor, a long time ago, but the ropes held him firmly in his position. 

  His legs and arms were killing him, but that was just a minor nuisance comparing to his aching arousal. The ropes and knots were pressing to his cock, keeping him hard and wanting. He closed his eyes and focused on those thousand feelings, that were overwhelming him. 

  He didn’t notice when Piett moved, but here he was in front of him. He saw his bare feet and gray slacks, he felt him to grab his hair urging him to move his head up. 

 

  “Open your your mouth! No teeth!” The order was sharp, like an anchor for Needa. He did as he was told, and years of practice prevented him of choking, when Piett started to roughly fuck his mouth, holding him by his hair without care if could breathe or not.  

 

  Another layer was added to the myriad of feelings he was going through, but he focused on sucking and letting his mouth be used. It was like an anchor keeping him firm and not getting lost. 

  He coughed when Piett came,but then there was something unexpected. 

 

  He was kissed with those cig tasting lips…

 

  The gentle kiss after the roughness was pushing his desperation into a  new level.

   Piett made several holo pictures for special purposes.  The bound man amongst the candles, with cum covered face, who was all aroused and wanting...  It was time to make Needa fly!

   He tugged the rope on his back and the knot pressed tighter against his hole, making his  breath hitch.

 

  “From now on, I want to hear you moan, your pain and pleasure are mine to give and ...if you come before I allow you, I will let you tied  up for the whole night!” He told him, as he ran his fingertips over the bound cock. Stroking it and palming it through the ropes.

   The next step made Needa cry out, when with a slight tug, the chopsticks fell down on the floor... and if he thought that it was painful to have them squeezing his nipples, then nothing prepared him for having them taken off!

  He arched desperately and the ropes cut into his skin sending waves of pain and arousal through his body.

 

   What did Piett do to him?  Reduced him into a trembling mass on the floor?!

   He was drowning in the sea of feelings, when suddenly another rope was tugged and his cock sprung free. 

  Needa bit his lips and when the order came, allowing him to come.

 

   He came…

 

   He did not even noticed that he came untouched.

 

   Just from the order barked in his ear. 

 

   He was flying on waves of pleasure and pain, mixed together, barely noticing the knots  being untied.  

   He was laid on the wooden floor and a blanket was tucked around him. When he finally pulled himself together he  had his head on Piett's lap who was gently caressing his back.

 

  “You may speak now, Lorth, “ he told him, tracing his cheeks with his fingertips. There was no rope burns just the fading pressure marks.  

 

  “Fir, that was ...amazing...” He whispered. He pulled the blanket close to his body. 

 

  “We can do it more often, Lorth.” He replied to him, giving him a smile., since that was the reply Needa wanted to hear. “I will train you to take more...I will make you delirious with pleasure and pain,  my dear Captain.”

 

  “Was this just the beginning, Fir?” He wanted a confirmation that he, in his hazed state, had heard correctly. 

 

  “Of course. I needed to know where your preferences stood. And my dear, you are getting off on pain nicely!”  Piett grinned wickedly,  kissing him. 

 

  “I released an Axxilan monster upon me!” Needa whined, but in the back of his head, was the excited thought that there would be more of such things... and perhaps even getting his ass nicely spanked!

 

  “Indeed!  Be afraid Captain Needa, because you will get what you want ...to the fullest!  Now kiss me!”  Piett ordered and got his kiss. 

 

  They were too occupied with kissing and cuddling that they didn’t notice the candle dying out... one by one... and  the first rays of the morning sun, seeping through the windows...

  
  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  
  


  On the warmth of the kitchen,  Zevulon  Veers was looking at the snow covered garden, while he was eating his Weilu pancakes, made by somebody else than his mother. 

  He suspected that it had been  'uncle' Fir, who was now running through the garden, like he usually did on his morning routine... except it was already late afternoon!

 

  Somebody had obviously overslept!  The man was fast and agile, which had been a pain in the ass, when Zev was in a different snowball fight team, than the small man. 

 Uncle Wes sat next to him, and his little sisters were being cared for by his husband.

 

   Zev suspected that their guests took over the household, to give his mom and dad more privacy to do other things…

   Zev groaned and sipped his tea to cover the scowl.  Their grandparents would arrive in three days, and the relative freedom would end. Zev would miss the cheerful company of his parent's guests, who’d taken over the house by storm. 

  The activities made up by 'uncle' Lorth's partner, were awesome and challenging!

 

   He and his siblings, were constantly engaged in some game... and currently it involved the garden and various clues they were supposed to find and solve, in order to get to the treasure. It was exciting, and the puzzles became more and more complicated,  forcing them to work as a team. 

 

  “Uncle...could you help me with this …” he showed Wes his datapad with the numbers which were the next step to discover the location of other clues.

 

  “ I’m sorry Zev...you gotta go by Piett’s rules, you know that! Besides, I really  don’t want to have snow stuck in my slacks...from your dad’s reaction, it wasn’t the most awesome feeling in the Galaxy!”  He smirked at  Zevulon, giving him the pad back.  He’d  noticed  the game was not that innocent... it was testing the kids abilities! 

 

  “Look at this…” Zev complained. “I mean, there’s nothing here that compares to the math I know... I don’t want to look stupid in front of him ! You know... he’s so tiny for a human male. Uncle Lorth is all mushy around him… but having a civilian boyfriend sucks when you are ISD captain… I mean you have civilian merchant Captain boyfriend and your schedules sucks...” Zev mussed.

  
  


  “ Why do you think that, Zev?” Wes was surprised by Zev's statement about Piett. 

 

  “He’s tiny and so dependent on uncle Lorth. He can run around, and he’s awesome during the snow battles but that is all. I can not imagine him to be on his own really!”  Zev stated, as ‘uncle’ Lorth appeared with a  warm coat, calling  for his ‘rat-monkey’ to come put it on, and get something warm to drink. 

   He put the coat around the slim shoulders and picked him up, all squirming and giggling carrying him back to the house. 

 

  “Zev, having a smaller frame, doesn’t make you helpless, and ...hey no snow here! I just finished tidying up this place!” he called at the duo of ISD Captains.

 

  “Wes Janson...the droid did all the work...Lorth put me down already!  No, no, stop that! I am not a stuffed Bantha to be tossed over your shoulders like that ...Loooorth!” His protests were ignored as Lorth had him over his shoulders. One hand securing his legs, the other one, his hands. Carrying him like some caught animal. 

 

  “I am sorry Wes, about the mess, but it is his doing...nobody told him to go through the snow, which we have up to our knees but for him it’s waist high! “  Needa replied and the half hearted protests of his squirming load on his shoulders were ignored.

 

  “I am not that small Lorth...put me down now...wait, wait, do not drop me like a sack of tubers!” He squealed, as he was carried upstairs.  

 

  They continued  eating their pancakes, and after several minutes Zev cut the silence.

 

  “See, uncle?  Tiny to be carried around and definitely the harmless kind…” Zev poked on his pancakes.  “Even mom  is taller then him...not much, but she is. ”  Zev chuckled when his uncle rolled his eyes. 

 

  “I’m not sure who’s taller, but he’s scrawny …” Wes added and suddenly  voices cut their discussion. 

 

  “Yes, you must take them all ...Firmus no hiding ...come out!” Needa obviously tried to persuade his tiny companion to do something, which was not appreciated. 

 

  “No! And again no, I look like a cretin with all of those on my chest! They weight almost the same like I do! “ the reply was shouted and the sound of two pairs of foot running were heard.

 

  “What in the Nine Corellian hells are you doing?”  Wes heard his brother-in-law’s strong voice, trying to put some order in whatever was  happening upstairs. 

 

  “He does not want to put them on!” Lorth answered and continued “Max tell him to be reasonable! We must not be late and this is going to take some time! Kriff, Fir you are not safe up there!”

 

  “Fir, you should wear them! You got them and you should  come down and put them on! Or I will drag you down!” Max was already dressed in his uniform, with all the badges and awards he’d got over the years, pined on his chest. He knew how Piett hated the medals, and Gods knew he had a lot of them. 

 

  “Go to hell! Both of you!”  Piett called at them, to no avail...Max and Lorth just started dragging him unceremoniously out of his hiding place!

 

  “Uncle Wes  what are they doing to 'uncle ' Fir?” Zev asked confused and Wes looked confused as well.

   It was lucky that Mia was on the garden, With Tycho and the kids, otherwise she wouldn’t be too happy about all the raucous!

 

  “I got him! Now Lorth pin it ...all of it and yes you will wear that one around your neck...no biting or kicking ...we must not be late!”  The sounds of stomping and curses came to them. 

 

  “I think whatever they’re doing to him, it’s not good. Stay here, I am going to check them!” Wes stood up, patting Zev’s shoulder and went up.

   He saw Veers holding a squirming Piett in his parade uniform, who was trying to get free from the iron grasp of his brother-in-law! It was soon obvious that all struggle was futile….

   Needa  was opening tiny boxes and putting medal after medal on the other man's chest. 

 

  “He hates to be a show off , Wes.” Max said, releasing the squirming man after Lorth finished, and checked if everything was in order. 

  Piett looked like a ruffled kicked puppy,  straightening his uniform. 

  “I look like …” Piett started grumbling, when Wes interrupted him 

  “You look like a very brave man...that’s what you look like!” Wes stated pointing at the other two man. “I mean, look at them! They have less medals than you...I bet wherever your going, you’ll be making the best impression with all of that! If you have those is because you deserved them, right? So you should be proud...not embarrassed to show it off! “

 

  “I hate them …” Piett mumbled, but didn’t do anything, letting Needa put on his cap on his head and the coat over his shoulders . Piett slipped into the sleeves and buttoned it up to his neck. 

 

  “Come or we are going to be late, “ Veers herded the duo of Naval Captains down the stairs to the waiting speeder. 

 

  Wes followed them to the porch, and to his surprise it was a military speeder with a stormtrooper escort and everything!

   He leaned against the door frame, wondering what all fuss was about. He turned back into house, hoping that no more imps would come crawling into his sister’s home. 

 

   His brother-in-law, his husband and the Captains, were passable... but other imps?  That was a different matter. 

   Zev appeared at his side, looking positively puzzled.

 

  “Uncle Fir had a uniform on! And all those...things on his chest! He was supposed to be a civilian...he told me so himself…” He felt betrayed, but then remembered...he had never really told him he was a civilian! He was the one who had assumed that Firmus Piett was a civilian. 

 

  “He is a naval Captain with a huge ISD, and a service record that makes his chest shine with medals... like a life day tree!” Wes answered him and added “ Your mother forbids ranks, military, navy or politics on her house, and we all respect that. But Zev, when we leave this place... all things will change! We’ll be going back to our realities...they will be back on their ships fighting for the Empire ...your father will do the same, either here on the garrison or being called to some distant battlefield... and I... will fly for Hapans…” Wes sighed. That part had still to be kept a secret from Zev. He promised not to reveal himself as a rebel to the boy.” And I’ll have to leave my husband behind, under the watchful eyes of his Captain.” he looked at Zev, who seemed deep in his thoughts. 

 

  “ Mom wanted them to be happy, because ...it can be their last opportunity to be. With all that rebel thing running around, they could be killed in action, not even making it to the next life day.” Zev’s voice came across to him as so deadly serious, that made Wes freeze on the spot. 

 

  “Yes…” He told him, resting his right hand on the boy’s shoulder. “And you know it’s forbidden for them to be officially together, because of the strict confraternization rules in the military…” 

 

“Mom makes that work for them ...and for you and your husband. It’s a nice thing ..I must apologize to uncle Fir for my stupidity, but he will not be offended , right?” Zev asked with worry. 

 

“Why would he? If you want my opinion, I think he rather enjoyed not being treated like an officer for a while…having someone who didn’t knew, and treated him without formality. Yeah, I think he liked that! So don’t worry, Ok?”  Wes couldn’t really imagine seeing Piett offended at the boy. He was still trying to connect the image of the man in uniform, to the man he became familiar during his stay at Mia's home.

   It just didn’t fit!

 

   Those medals were no doubt given for killing his comrades! 

 

  “You know, I want to do something too, and my father was right about going to the Academy. I do not want to sit idle while he’s out there, fighting for a better future for all of us, protecting my siblings and my mom! “ Zev said with determination “Perhaps to fly, like Tycho, or have my own ship to command, or join CorSec!”  he grinned and for a moment he saw himself on the bridge of his own mighty ISD... commanding it! However his math scores were atrocious and he was not the brightest in the class, mostly because he was not interested in the subjects... but that would change. He could perhaps work for CorSec, like Corran’s dad! So far those people didn’t seem to need such advanced maths or astrophysics, which he hated. 

 

  “Zev...I ..” Wes wanted to tell him about the vile things the Empire was responsible, about the tyranny it imposed... but he knew that he couldn’t. It was not his place to do it. 

  Mia told him no politics! If he started to tell his nephew that his father and the two naval captains, were considered war criminals by the Alliance, and they were wanted men, it would do no good to anybody…

 

  Almost ten days ago, he might have told Zev about the Alliance, and about their fight against the Empire... but now? He’d married an Imp, befriended two others and  there was still his brother-in-law to consider!

 

   Things had become complicated…

 

     “Zev..I think...CorSec is good idea ...you can be near you mother and your siblings, and still protect them and do something good for Corellia too!” Wes decided for the third option, not the rebels, not the empire, but Corellia. 

 

  “CorSec..yes it can be a future!“ Zevulon replied to him, looking after the departing escort. He would still ask one of them if it would be possible to get aboard an ISD and see the bridge! 

  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  
  


   Maximilian Veers drove his friends to the Coronet’s city Silver Arena, where the Interfleet War games were being held. Usually the Arena haled the Corellian Dreadnaughts Smashball games, but since the League was on it’s Winter breach and the Arena was absolutely huge, it served perfectly for the Naval Games!

 

   He had no idea why those simulations were designed  in such a manner. Locking fifty men and women in those spheric pods, and let them battle against the computer program, with no win possibility, and seeing them fail one by one. 

  He’d heard legends about that. The simulations ran for hours, even days, until only one remained. The record stood at 36 hours non-stop.  Some alien Captain, years ago, had actually managed to beat the computer! 

 

  His two friends were silent!  He would be too, if he faced the future in a small sphere, locked there for hours with emergency rations, trying to lead a virtual fleet to victory. 

  The Army had their own war game tournaments, some of them pretty extreme based on survival skills... but not like this! He’d heard rumors that some contestants died during this blasted Navy thing! 

  Not that during Army training, accidents didn’t happen from time to time. They said extreme stress caused it, and such casualties were just getting rid of the flock of  unsuitables for naval warfare.

 

  “So, are you ready to enter the Naval craziness?” He asked the duo, who turned to him with a dirty look on Needa’s side and a completely blank one on Piett’s side. “I’m trying to make conversation, Ok? Lighten up! By the way, is there any toilet in those blasted simulation pods?” He asked with a curious tone and this time those looks were positively murderous. 

 

  “Alright gents, I will bring fresh uniforms for you...” Max told them with a smirk. 

 

  “For Kriff’s sake...there is an...emergency option for that... and can you please  ..” Lorth was nervous. This thing could be a road to promotion, and it was held in great esteem. Even being nominated for it, was a success of its own! 

 

  “Alright you two... “ Max conceded, and the rest of the trip was done in silence.

   He would bring Mia, Wes and Tycho to the finals of the games. They were told to be open for other branches and some invited guests. 

  The event promised to be a spectacular one, due the real time holographic broadcast of the final battle held by  the two  final contestants. 

    They arrived to their final destination and there were already several transport parked, with numerous naval Captains flooding into the huge building. 

 

  “That is Vara Selden.“ Piett discreetly pointed at a woman, who was engaged in a lively discussion with Xamuel Lennox. “You know Max, the one from whom I snatched the propulsion system... and yes she hates my guts in the same passion as captain Lennox. I am so happy to see those two here!  I must beat them for the restoration of the equilibrium in the galaxy!”

  
  
  
  
  


  They walked into building, when Piett noticed one of his old clients, an elderly Admiral gestured for Piett to come to him. 

 

  “I will catch you later, I need to go talk to someone first.” Piett turned around and walked towards the Admiral. 

  They engaged a friendly conversation, and the older officer informed Piett that he had bet a large sum of credits on him, because he was sure that he’d make it to the last ten contestants. 

  Piett was a bit pleased that his client saw him in that way, not only as a bed warmer or a pleasant companion. Piett was more of a substitute for a lover for him. Someone to talk with and cuddle with, but old age and various  health issues, sadly limited said cuddling time.

The  Admiral's Axxilan escort was more of a physiotherapist lately. The man had supported Piett since he arrived from Axxila, and was one of his eldest clients. 

 

  An Alderaanian gentleman, from long forgotten times, with family and special tastes which were kept strictly separate. The Admiral wished him the best of luck for the war games, and parted from Firmus with a good humoured pinch on his rear. 

  Piett gave him a warm smile and moved on to catch his friends, when Lennox appeared next to him.

 

  “For an Axxilan slut you got pretty far...” Lennox slurred on Piett’s ear.

 

   Piett looked outraged. “Xamuel are you insane? That  much? For  you? No way! I value my money and my health! “ Piett made an appalled face, getting the attention he wanted.

 

   Lennox was red in the face and Piett marched away through the crowd of sniggering naval personnel.

 

  Vara Selden looked after Piett and scoffed at the enraged Captain. “He got you….again! Just when you thought you had the upper hand, he trashed you completely, as usual...”

 

  “ That little bastard! Making me look bad in front of the rest of these officers...Look at them staring at me! Hells know what they’re thinking of me now!” Lennox was hissing and trying to ignore looks he got.

 

  “I don’t think you want to know, Xamuel...I really don’t!” She answered him, watching as Piett joined Colonel Veers and Captain  Needa, who was obviously keeping the Axxilan interested by being rich and handsome.

 

  “Fir, who was that?” Needa asked.

 

  “You know those two! It’s Selden and that no good Lennox.”  

 

  “Lorth meant that Admiral you were talking to.” Max cleared Lorth’s question.

 

  “Oh that one! It's Admiral Jarus Cortess. Alderaanian, like Tycho! I used to sleep with him, years ago, when he still could. But these last times I served more as a bed warmer, and a confidant. Listen, there are some people here that used to be on my list. So,  if you hear something, just pretend you didn’t get it, ignore it...hell, pretend you’re on my list too! Whatever you feel more comfortable with...” Piett said, with his typical Cold Sweat voice.

 

  Lorth groaned, rolling his eyes at his lover. “ Come on, you shameless harlot!  We have some asses to kick.”

 

  “Yes, dear client....” Firmus teased him. “ And please, do try do not to embarrass me with a low performance!” Piett answered not missing a beat.

 

  “Slut!” Needa chuckled. The tension was gone and Piett brushed Lorth’s fingers, like by accident. 

 

  “Why are you calling him names?” Max was shocked by such an exchange.

 

  “I’ve heard you call your wife ‘shorty’, ‘razor tongue’, ‘farmgirl’... Lorth simply has different pet names for me”

 

  “Those are not pet names…” Max grumbled.

 

  “They are for us!” Needa patted his friend in his shoulder blade.

 

    Max shook his head at them, and escorted his friends to the designated area, where various naval and army personnel were steadily filling the place. 

   Veers sat on his designated place and suffered through the opening ceremony, where all the contestants were introduced with short descriptions of their merits. 

  Max was not surprised that Piett was in his typical “Cold Sweat” persona. 

  The games started and Max got the privilege to observe the holographic recording in the main tactical room. He even spotted Senior Captain Thrawn, who was adjusting the whole thing for the contestants. The Colonel parked his arse near the buffet and it was a good strategic decision, since the blasted thing took hours! It was late in the night, when he went back home.  And when he returned to the Arena, early in the morning, Lorth was waiting for him.

 

  “Max, I am out...” he said with a sour face, sipping some  Corellian brandy.“ I ended on the 22nd place on that blasted thing... getting my arse kicked after 15 hours! Kriff!”  He was tired and felt beaten.

 

  “Where is Piett?” Max asked and another pod cracked open and cursing Vara Selden staggered out. 

 

  “He’s still in game. Selden is out, Lennox is still in, like several others I know.” Needa rubbed his temples and continued “I need a shower and a change of  uniform. A bit of sleep would be fine too...” 

 

  He was drained, and he would be mocked by Fir that he got out of the game so soon. Max lead him to his designated quarters, on the Arena, where a clean uniform waited for him. He started to undress, not even caring that Max was still in the room.

 

  “Piett is a tough little bastard, Lorth! You will see…he will score good in that blasted contest!”  Max declared, sitting down as he observed his friend who clearly hit the gym on a regular basis... or was just used to carrying 50 kilos of naval Captain around! 

 

  “He will, no doubt. He is a smart ass, even if he pretends all the time that he is just a cute, stupid harlot or a nervous little shit!” The underwear, which hit the ground, was definitely not Navy issued...those boxer shorts  had to cost a small fortune.

 

  “You lost a great deal of modesty,Lorth,” Max commented on his friend’s stripping. Needa grabbed a towel and put it around his shoulders, turning to face a flustered Max.

 

  “Come on Max, you’ve seen cocks before, and I am really pissed by the whole situation... and the fact that Selden scored higher... Fir would mock me about being a loser and feeling all dirty and tired.” He turned around and disappeared into the fresher.

 

   Max snorted, after all Lorth was not that saint everybody took him for. The fatigue and the severe thrashing he got, hit him badly!

  Max put his feet on the table and only left after Needa was soundly snoring in his  bed.

 

   The games continued and Captain after Captain were leaving the pods. Each hour there were more officers giving up, until only three contestants remained. 

  The holographic projections were rotating and showing each contestant struggling through the simulated campaign. 

 

  This year the main theme was Rebel Alliance civil war. The Rebels’ ships were pitched  against each other to tests contestants abilities to the fullest. 

  
  
  


  When the last two remained in the game, Veers with Mia, Zev, Tycho and Wes were at the balcony observing the holographic battles. 

  Needa was all nervous Piett was still in the game, and he noticed Lennox bragging around that he’d only gotten that far,  because the Axxilan fucked with higher ups, so they went mild on him.

 

   The pod opened and only one remained in the challenge. It was to everyone's surprise Piett who was getting closer to beating the computer simulation.

   The shocked whispers filled the air, as the announcement informed the audience that the last contestant would go against a life opponent! It was the organizing Captain in the last battle which would be the planetary defense of a chosen system.

 

  “It is Axxila!” Needa exclaimed, looking at Max who cursed.   

 

[ https://youtu.be/84oKbXhc7RY ](https://youtu.be/84oKbXhc7RY) bit of theme song 

 

“ They chose his homeplanet to defend! Adding extra pressure. Am I wrong or is his fleet  in pretty bad shape?” Max asked and was all agitated by the change. Lorth started to comment the battle for the non naval personnel.

 

  “So this is about fairness, right?” Wes asked. It was strange seeing Rebel ships under the command of an Imperial Captain, who was managing to keep the battered fleet together, aiding the planetary defense. 

  Outmatched and outnumbered, the fleet under Piett’s command was still resisting... He was so close to repeat the success of beating the simulation! He’d been winning so far, and now they were pitching him into a fight  he couldn’t possibly win! And atop of that, they would make him see his own home planet burn, under a massive planetary bombardment.

   Needa balled his hands into fists. The simulation had been running for 30 hours already. There was no rest for the contestants still in game, and Piett was simply not build for such a physical strain, he thought...

 

  “This can will kill him... kriff!  It’s not possible to last that long...” Needa’s voice clearly betrayed what he thought about the matter. 

 

  The chattering coming from the audience, was excited and full of expectations from the spectacular battle. 

 

  “That whore will get a thrashing, I tell you Vara!” Captain Lennox commented the situation, as they  sat at the other end of the balcony. They looked tired, but had already changed into clean uniforms.

 

  “I hope so! That scum snatched the propulsion systems meant for my ship, various parts and several missions! I have no idea how he did it. Really Xamuel, even him getting to the finale is outrageous!” She whispered to her companion.

 

 “He sucked some dicks, I bet on it!” He said with disgust. He once tried to approach Piett for the same reasons, but was swiftly turned down, because he wanted it for free and the amount of credits was not worthy for him to pay!

 

  “You are joking right?” Captain Selden had not been paying attention on the fleet’s gossiping about who shagged with whom. She considered them mostly for hoaxes.

 

  “Absolutely not! He fucks for credits, goods and promotions!” He replied her, which only confirmed her suspicions on how she’d  lost the propulsion systems.

 

  “I see...that’s what we can get, from an outer rim Axxilan whore! The Accuser fits him right then...even in the name! You were right, Xamuel. He is shameless.” She snorted and both of them focused on the holographic broadcast. 

 

  Needa had enough of their whispered filth. He wanted to stand up, but Wes, of all people, stopped him.

 

  “Don’t…” The Taanabian told him. “ If you do this, you’ll attract unwanted attention on yourself, and it be a scandal...which I think is exactly what that piece of trash wants. I’ll go have a nice chat with him...” He whispered to him, cracking his knuckles and throwing the other officer a murderous look.

 

  “Ok Wes, I guess you’re right...I simply hate this…” He calmed down instantly. Janson was right of course...it obviously would do no good to confront Lennox here and now.

 

  The rules of the game suddenly changed, when the well known triangular shape of  ISDs, appeared on holographic display! 

   Everyone  knew that the battle would eventually be lost, but it started with ferocity, which took aback most people in the premises. 

   The “rebel” fleet managed to sink one of the opponent ships, and cheers rocked through the audience.

 

  Wes was amazed by the whole thing! The hours of action were highlighted by the agony of the holographic ships. 

  The other thing, that he found surprising, was  how the audience was divided between the two Commanders!

   Seeing a bunch of imps cheering for a fleet, constituted by typical Alliance ships, was something to remember! 

  At his side, Tycho was also mesmerized by all of it! He’d heard of such games but had never been able to witness them. The only year that they’d been held in Alderaan, he’d just arrived at Prefsbelt IV, so he hadn’t been able to see it. At first he’d been a bit wary of getting Wes amidst all these Imperials, but his husband seemed to more interested in the Sims than in his surroundings…

 

  He wondered if Veers, Needa or Even Piett would appreciate the irony of allowing  a Rebel to watch these games? Of just how much he could actually learn, from the tactics many of those Captains had used along the competition? They were feeding him info and they didn’t even realise it!

 Hell, if Wes wasn’t so scared of using his abilities, he could be getting into many of these officers’ minds and prying out valuable information!

  But, then again, besides Lady Veers and himself no one else knew Wes was Force-sensitive…

 

  By the corner of his eye, he saw Wes turning his head and looking at him, with a slight nod. It was a warning to let it be…

 With a smirk, he rested his hand on Wes’, discreetly running his fingers on the Taanabian’s, and both men returned their attention to the games.

 

   The Imperial Commander decided to use his one badly damaged ISD, to crash it against the planet’s surface. The defending Commander did something that made Needa put his hand in front of his mouth, as the terror of the act got to him. 

  There was no other option...millions would die if the ship crashed in the hive city with its highly dense population.

His tiny Axxilan used his own ship to ram right into the ISD, and set it pummeling into others, incapacitating them and allowing planetary defenses to open a barrage of laser fire on the enemy’s flagship. 

  Piett’s MC80 cruiser “Lady of  the Night” was gone in a blazing inferno, consumed by the combined explosions coming also from the ISD. 

 

  A draw was announced. The last action had been a voluntary sacrifice, and though he’d actually destroyed the invasor fleet, thus achieving some kind of a victory, the point of the games were to survive.  Not wipe himself out, along with the enemy!

 

   Piett’s pod opened and he was standing in the middle of the arena, like he was lost and still looking at the tactical display. 

  The rules had changed on him... he was so close to get that blasted program! But he failed... He used his own flagship in a desperate attempt to protect his home.

  Yes, his plan would allow the planetary defense to wipe the shattered enemy, but on the long run the invasion would be imminent. 

  He slowly rose his head and looked around. He had no idea how many were still in the game. 

 

  It was pointless... He had made the only option he saw as right, and it had costed him badly. 

 

  Two stormtroopers waited for him below his pod and he was not sure what to think about it. 

   The silence was overwhelming, but suddenly  cheers were heard throughout the arena and he looked around, disoriented from the sudden light, pointing straight at him, in the center of the darkened hall. 

 

  “Sir, you were last one standing...” The trooper informed him. “We are the honorary escort. Captain Thrawn expressed his wish to talk to you personally,  before the official announcement of the results.”

 

  Piett found himself lost for words, mainly due to his exhaustion. He could only think that Senior Captain Thrawn was severely disappointed with his failure, that had been captured on the holographic broadcast,  as he walked flanked by the white armored soldiers towards the darkness of the corridor.

 

   He didn’t even catch on that he was the last... 

 

  Veers and Needa looked at each other, puzzled and a collective ‘Kriff’ was uttered by the five of them...

  
  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

  There were few people who could impress Thrawn. 

   The Axxilan Captain had crossed paths with him several times. The first time had come with an unfortunate intrigue, made up by the recently deceased Moff Pensar Luc, who offered Piett as some sort of bribery to the Alien Officer...poorly veiled and disgusting,  in Thrawn’s opinion, but typically human.

   Axxilan culture was fascinating, with their complicated caste system, in hive cities society, with a dense population striving on sparse resources. The world  was well known for the high crime rates.

  The only reasonable articles which could be counted for, where mercenaries and prostitutes.  

 

  Captain Piett was obviously not a mercenary, according to the ISB reports he’d got on him and an extensive description of certain special ‘assets’ he got from Moff Luc. 

   The meeting, years ago, had been a pleasant discussion about the various aspects of Axxilan art, and to Thrawn's surprise the human was educated, very decent and showed some very promising traits. 

  Thrawn was not at all surprised, by the tactic the Axxilan had used! It had served him well, until the  last challenge. 

  Cracking the simulation program pattern was an art on its own, and there was no way Thrawn would allow it to repeat. 

  Piett had been the only one and it had to stay this way.  

 

  “It is not a big surprise, Captain Piett, that you scored that high. However... you failed to reach the main goal of this game…Victory and survival!” Thrawn reminded the human in front of him. 

 

  “I won, sir ...and I got your flag ship caught in the explosion, damaged and ready to be torn apart by the planetary defense...my  personal survival was irrelevant at that moment. The rules changed and it was about defending the planetary system…and I...” Piett said, with all his nervousness, and his eyes were darting around the room, but from time to time crossed the Alien's look. 

 

  “And you achieved a draw ...you could have won and survive, if you had sacrificed the main part of the hive city and its population. Yet you chose to defend it, despite knowing that it would cost you your life and the life of your crew...you behaved foolishly and it cost you.“ Thrawn barked at him, enjoying the flinch on Piett's face.

 

  “The victory,  in a such manner  was not a possibility, Sir. “ Piett replied and his face became a mask of blank impassivity. 

 

  “Why?” Thrawn leaned closer to the personal space of the petite officer, who turned around and looked straight in his eyes. 

 

  “Because there can be only one military genius...a top strategist of the Empire, and that place is yours to have. Beating you would do both of us no good. I chose to go out in a blaze of glory in order to defend my people ...acting on my weakness, which you successfully exploited and counted on.” Piett replied him, with a monotone voice without betraying any emotion. 

 

  “Your weakness. Well put, Captain Piett, well put. If you know the enemy and know yourself, you need not fear the result of a hundred battles...”  Thrawn would definitely watch this human closely, and he would recommend him for the Executor captaincy.  

 

  Piett nodded sharply. 

 

  “And Captain Piett, you would do well even in diplomatic corps...is that because of your upbringing...to please?”  The game within game had been uncovered, and it was not pleasant to have this human hit the point. 

 

  “Did I please you, sir?” The question was answered by another question. 

 

  “In many ways, Captain Piett. The report on your performance would not be unnoticed and you already planned your future .Let me give you a good advice...get rid of your weaknesses! All of them, and you will  be…” the harsh tone softened “ unstoppable!”

 

  “When the time comes, I will cut the things that tie me down in time, without hesitation or a second thought. There is no room for weakness to be exploited...you gave me a good lesson, Sir.” Piett declared. Clearly his personal feelings were considered to be a weakness...he would allow himself this little weakness ...just for a little while longer, and perhaps his secret would survive the war. If not, he would make sure that it would be him who corrected that.

 

  “I wonder if it is your Axxilan heritage speaking through you, or if you are simply emotionally damaged for a human. “  The discussion moved to a terrain that Piett did not like at all. It was dangerous, it was too intimate and it put his own personal feelings for Lorth, in a confrontation with his personal goals, which he thought would never be possible. 

 

  “It is war, Sir. Sacrifices must be made. I had already shown, what I am capable of.” Piett replied, and he knew that the fatigue and the severe strain was making him too vulnerable under Thrawn's mind games. 

 

  “Yes...you already showed it Captain Piett. There would be no sacrifice you are not willing to make.”  

 

  “Even my own life, Sir.” Piett assured him, and he certain this was no longer about him, but about his too close relationship with Needa. 

 

  Kriff!  That blasted Alien knew! Somehow he knew!

 

  “That is a price you are not willing to pay yet,but  you will sacrifice others gladly. “ Thrawn hit the other man’s  inner defenses, uncovering something Piett didn’t want to think about too deeply. 

 

  “As  you said Sir, there is nothing to add or comment. I made our ships burn, and if you wish to see more fire ...you already have your sources on that matter...” Piett was tired and his defenses turned into  attack. 

 

  “ That won't be necessary,”  He said.

 

 “Of course, sir.“ Piett replied 

 

“I will not interfere with your plans for the... celebrations...” It was a polite decline of any possible offers, which were expected to be given...as from him it was expected to refuse, despite his curiosity to see how far would Piett go. 

 

 “There are always possibilities, sir.” Piett said with a shrug of his shoulders. 

 

“I will keep it in mind. You should catch some sleep before the ceremony. Dismissed .”  Thrawn turned around, giving him a clear indication that the discussion was over. 

 

  Piett gave him a sharp salute and left. He was barely standing and it was the last straw which drained him completely. He sat down on the first available chair and dozed off.

 

  The light touch on his cheek woke him up, and he almost sprung to attack when he noticed the Alderaanian Admiral, Jarus Cortess, standing there. 

 

  “My dear, you should not sleep here on a chair like this...” The baritone voice was soothing and to Piett’s drained mind, it sounded like a voice from heaven. 

 

“I’m...I was… waiting for Captain Needa. “ Piett answered with a slight slur to his voice, betraying his exhaustion. 

 

  “Nonsense! You are not in shape to do anything now. This gentleman should let you sleep a bit, my poor soul... “ Piett did not protest, he simply was too tired after the hours in the simulator, and after the interrogation and Thrawn's mind games. 

  He leaned against the man and let himself  be lead. 

   The Admiral was tall and lean, and still strong despite his advanced age. Piett was mumbling that he should wait for Captain Needa, that he had an obligation to him. But he was too drained to protest to the gentle manhandling from the Alderaanian hands, which was actually very pleasant and reminded him of past days, when he was just a Lieutenant, and this man picked him up in some discreet officers’ club.

 

  “My little darling, you are too tired and a bit smelly. This is not how you should present yourself to him. I will refund him do not worry.” He patted the petite Captain, pushing him gently to the bed and started to undress him. There were weak protests at the beginning, stating that he definitely should be with Lorth Needa, however after his boots and clothes were peeled from him, he stopped and was grateful for the consideration from the other man. He could not show himself in such state to Lorth.  He was tired and his client was right, he would be no good to Lorth all tired and dirty. Lorth had never seen him dirty and that was not about to change now. The wet cloth was welcomed on his sweaty skin. 

 

  “Thank you for caring for me, Sir.” he mumbled, and somehow was happy that he’d been picked up by the Admiral and not by Lorth.  Lorth didn't deserve to see him like that, all dirty and in a worn uniform. It would be a shame, he could not bear.   

 With a smile the old Admiral got him dressed and pulled the sheets, covering the half-asleep Captain. 

 

  When it was obvious Piett was sound asleep, the Admiral  took his pad, going through his mails as he got up to leave the room. He heard Piett mumble a name in his sleep, and it was clear to him that Lorth Needa had to mean something if he was whispering his name in his dreams!

  He left, intending to  find that blasted Captain Needa! 

  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  


  Vara Selden was sipping her drink, while  listening to Lennox, who  was still complaining about the results of the games. His hatred towards Piett ran deep and was completely logical. Every time those two crossed paths,  it ended badly...but not for Piett, who always managed to get on Lennox. 

 

  “Look, he is smart...but...damn that harlot! I get a thrashing every time I am posted with him! I narrowly escaped  execution several times, because of him!” He was sour and angry, grabbing his drink.

 

  “You know Xamuel, you always seek him out... “ she pulled the lapel of his uniform, plastering her lips on his, shutting him up with a kiss.“... and he is already having his happy time...so, don’t you to keep whining about him, or should I take you up to my quarters?” She found Lennox handsome and there was an opportunity to make a pass on him. She was the mistress of her own destiny and that man was available for some fun.  

 

  Lennox was surprised. He never thought that Vara would be interested in him

 

  “Xamuel, do not tell me that that you are more into boys! “ she lay back and observed his flustered face. 

 

  “I sail every boat, “ he replied and looked at her “ Vara... I am all yours for anything you have in your mind.”

 

  “Good. I hope that your tongue is good for something else then whining about Firmus Piett’s slutty charms...” she smirked at him. 

 

  “My  Captain, you will see! “ He stood up “ lead the way.”

 

  Vara Selden smirked, pulling him by his elbow and when they reached her place, they were already kissing each other feverishly. 

  Vara thought, that she might as well thank Piett to get her this man...but as soon as they ended in bed, she stopped thinking about anything else...and found out that Lennox had not bragged idly  about his skills with his tongue....

 

  ...and other things... 

  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  


   Needa was nervous, there was no signs of Piett anywhere...He’d been looking for him for half an hour now, and still nothing.

 

   With Max’s help, they finally manage to locate his whereabouts, and he didn’t like it one bit! 

  It was Lennox who informed him that Piett, didn’t lose a second and was already with that ancient relict of the Imperial Navy... 

 

  “I can not believe this, Max!” he was angry, he felt betrayed and he would definitely give Piett hell over it. 

 

  “It will clear...I think...”  Veers tried to not think why the old geezer took the Axillan into his quarters.

 

  “Clear? I know him, Max… and I know that until the contract is signed, I have no right to... influence his activities!” Needa's voice was betraying how angry he was. 

 

  “We spoke about the old man and here he comes. “ Max nodded towards the Admiral who strolled to them using his cane more like some fashion accessory, then something he actually needed. 

 

  “Captain Needa. And Colonel Veers, I heard much about you and your new design for the AT-AT’s ...very promising!” the elderly Admiral’s voice was all polite and pleasant as he continued “ Your little Axxilan friend passed out in corridor, and I felt the obligation to take care for his well being. He mentioned that he is here with you Captain Needa. I presume you would like to collect him, but being you, I would not wake him up just yet. Let him sleep a bit more before the ceremony...he will definitely make it up for you, and if  a clean uniform could be arranged, he would appreciate it too. Oh, here is the key card of the room where he is. Now gentlemen, if you’ll excuse me I have some duties to do...oh and captain Needa ...I get you are his esteemed friend, and you are very concerned about his well being, as I am. Do not judge him too harshly...he managed an incredible thing today, and deserves a bit of rest.“ The Alderaanian left.  That Needa character would be watched closely...

 

 “Did I get that right?” Max asked. 

 

“Yes, you did ...there’s  nothing between him and Piett. He was simply being a gentleman to my harlot...let's check on him.” Needa added. Both men paced towards the corridor where the Admiral’s room was. He opened the door and found Piett curled under blankets sleeping, as he was told. He heard his name uttered in Piett’s sleep with a telltale moan. Needa found out that his anger was gone and he looked at Veers, whispered to his friend.

 

  “ At least you have a calm marriage, Max. There is no such thing as calm with Firmus Piett!” He sat on the bed next to Piett and adjusted the blankets around him with  tenderness.  The Axxilan didn't even stir. 

 

  “Calm? Right...just comes to show you really don’t know my Mia! “ He joked. “He must be really exhausted... I will go to get  the uniform you packed for him.”  Veers looked around as he left. It was definitely an Admiral's suite... 

  He was grateful for his stable marriage, without any bad surprises or stress. It would kill him, to be with somebody like Piett. The never ending arguments, the murderous nature and fanaticism, mixed with some backward cultural approach was explosive, which could get one killed.

    Lorth had to be crazy, really crazy to be with someone like Piett voluntary.

 

   Max had expressed his doubts more than once, but after Mia told him to let it be, he let it be.

 

    Mia was always right in many things.  Piett and Mia were close in age, there were only narrow differences between them, and perhaps that was why they had forged a close friendship or something similar to it.

 

   Both  he and Lorth were almost two decades older than their partners.

 

   It popped here and there, with its ugly reality, mostly when somebody pointed it out that his Mia was a lot of younger then him.  

  Mia was already waiting for him, with Zev and the mynock  duo. Zev was all excited about the show and was discussing it with Tycho, how the last battle was spectacular! 

 

  “There was nothing spectacular about that Zev, it was a simulation and in reality thousands would have died! And what for? “ He sounded harsher than he wanted, but he could not bear the excitement in Zev’s voice. He imagined the moment that Zev would leave for the naval academy...and that they could lose him... 

 

  “But …” Zev started, but he went silent, looking at his feet. He would not talk about it in front of his father, perhaps he would be able to discuss it with ‘uncle’ Lorth,  even Piett if he wasn't too angry with him because he mistook him for a civilian. 

 

  “There is no but, young man, this games are ...atrocious and  it was my mistake to take you here!” he felt it like that. He could not bear those pompous naval officers, who never got their hands dirty.  He’d seen the records of many of those Captains. He could not blame Wes for being a rebel, seeing people like these men, who were more into their own personal gain, than the protection of the galaxy and it’s people! Some of them would even sacrifice their crew to get what they wanted! And that was not the Empire he’d swore to serve! These...leeches… were becoming as corrupt as the Republic had been… 

 

 Maybe Mia was right about that too…

 

 Maybe every political regime was doomed to make the mistakes of the previous one...maybe every government ultimately became null and void, for allowing themselves to be drenched in the same corruption and greed...maybe no politicians, no leaders truly cared about the people!

  But any true change would have to come from the inside, not from a ragtag group of misfits that even held pirates and smugglers...not with a fratricidal war!

 

  He looked around like there was a possibility that somebody could read his mind, it was paranoid but still, instinct was instinct.  He grabbed the bag  the uniforms for his friend. 

 

  “Go home…” He told them with a tired voice. “I will pick you for the closing ceremony and the gala night! We’ll have to suffer through it... I promised Lorth that we’re going to be there, Mia.” he said and with scowl he left the company, who were quite surprised by his reaction. 

 

  Mia was wise enough to let it be, whatever crossed Max mind was not good. 

  Perhaps it was connected to Piett's disappearance after he left the pod. Who knew? She still had in mind the other duo of naval Captains, Selden and Lennox, those two were clearly hostile towards Piett and they’d been giving her looks.

 

   Disgusting life forms were those two!

 

~~~~

  
  


  Needa sat on the bed, trying not to think too hard why Piett was wearing that old man’s pajamas... He would tell him, or rather Needa would not ask.  He should not be jealous of a man who was almost four decades older than he was.  Piett opened his eyes slowly and looked at Lorth.

 

  “ You woke me up…and I am in no condition to do anything else then sleep” he yawned and curled in his blanket nest.

 

  “Really? I found you dressed in another man’s pajamas, in another man's room, what should I think about it?” Needa knew that he should not push it , that he shouldn't think too hard about it.

 

  “That somebody was a gentleman to me, and you are here! He made sure that you would find me. I hope you were behaving Lorth Needa!”  The voice was tired but there was a warning edge in it. 

 

  “I behaved...and he told me that he shares the same interest in you ..,” Needa did not need to finish his sentence.

 

  “Hmm, see? Everybody loves me! I am cute and cuddly!” Piett said with a yawn and then one of his eye cracked open “Lorth? I have a question.”

 

  “Yes?” Needa noticed the mischievous tone in Piett's voice.

 

  “Have you ever fucked somebody who was asleep and got off from it?” The question was lewd and full of depravity. 

 

“FIR!!! You are absolutely impossible! “ He was outraged by mere suggestion of it. It was bad on so many levels! It would be imposing  himself on an uncooperative partner.

 

  “What was impossible?” The voice of the good colonel came from the direction of the door.

 

“Max, believe me... you do not want to know ...really … I just... put it that way ….Firmus Piett  is an absolute slut!”  The reply still had some edge of shock.

 

  “ A simple ‘no’, and ‘I am not into it’ would do, Lorth. I forget, that you are too traditional.” he said and sent Lorth a kiss. 

 

  “I do not want to know...really...” Max put the bag on the table. He had learned hard but in a very pleasant way, during Life Day night, that Piett's ideas were very outrageous and after the ‘gift testing’, he swore to  himself that he would not let Piett talk Mia into more ideas... no matter how pleasant they were!

  The mere thought, that Piett was discussing such intimate details with Mia, made him a great deal uneasy. 

 

  “Max, it is nothing wild really...he’s just overreacting!” Piett sat up and threw a pillow at Lorth’s face. “But now I’m awake...and actually, I had a question that I’d been meaning to ask both of you for a very long time, but I keep running out of opportunities...so, you...” Piett pointed at Veers “ and you” he pointed at Needa. “How did you two meet and make such a good friendship? “ Piett nestled back among blankets and pillows and continued.  “You two are old war Banthas, so how did you meet?” 

  
  


  Max snorted, amused, like he was reminiscing those old days.

 

  “Oh, we go way back...me and Lorth! All the way to the Clone Wars…” He sat on the chair in front of the bed, looking pensive as he recalled the events “We were both serving the Republic military. By that time I was only a Sergeant, serving on Denon’s Territorial Defense Force, on the fifth Infantry corp. We got transferred to Coruscant, to be headed out to Malastare, where my company fought under the orders of the Jedi. Lorth was this young Lieutenant serving the Coruscant Home Fleet, and...you know...sometimes they have to do something! Like give the soldiers a ride into far away systems, so we can go and fight the actual battles!” He smirked at Needa. 

 

  “Very funny!” Lorth scoffed at Veers and turning to Firmus. “What he means is that sometimes, big ol’ army boys get lost in the big cities...and sometimes it takes a sailor to point them in the right direction.”

 

  “Oh, come on…” Firmus grumbled. “Really? Nothing more impressive, like ‘ it all started when I saved his butt!’...you know, something really interesting?”

 

  “Sorry, but no!” Needa informed him. “It was really just a mundane thing, like asking for directions! And we didn’t became fast friends right there, but we did ran into each other on various battlefields and he was a bit more talkative than what he is now! I guess being a newlywed helped, eh Max?”

 

  “Yeah...I guess...It were different times, I was only twenty-six by then! Eli and I had just gotten married and I’d been allowed to bring her with me to Coruscant. Since I was stationed there, it was easier for us to still have a home while on the short leaves we were given. We eventually moved back to Denon, after the war was over, but we kept in touch with Vac-head over there! We even invited him to Zev’s Presentation Day celebration!”

 

 “We’re getting old , Max…” Lorth complained. “ I remember seeing Zev, just a small bundle in Eliana’s arms and he’s already a grown man...She would be proud of him.”

 

  “I’m sure she would...I am lucky, I guess...I had Eliana, that was this wonderful pondered woman, she never lost her temper and always seemed to know the right word to say. And then, when I lost her...I thought that was it! I’d lost my will to live, and even my kids didn’t seem to fully erase the pain on not having her there...laying in a bed too big for me...not opening the half of the closet that she kept her clothes in...not even emptying the drawers...like she could come back at any minute…”

 

  “And then you found Mia!” Firmus added. It was the first time he’d seen Veers looking so vulnerable.

 

  “I did!” He remembered the first time he’d seen his wife…” And by the Gods, they couldn’t be more different! She was this stunning young woman, in a flowing yellow dress, her brown hair framing her face and her shoulders...she looked like a Goddess! A tiny one, but still...and then she opened her mouth!...and I felt like strangling her! “ He smiled, making the strangling gesture with his hands. 

 

  Needa and Piett started laughing at his friend. Mia’s temper was well known across the fleet!

 

  She’d already talked back to some people she shouldn’t have...miraculously without any incidents!

 

  “So you took the second option, and married her!” Lorth giggled at the Colonel.

 

  “I sure did! “ He looked at the two men in front of him, with a more serious gaze. “And I’m fully aware that I have to thank both of you, for that...If not for your actions, I might very well not be sitting here talking to you about this…”

 

  “I’m sure you would find a way…” Firmus told him.

 

  “The only way I saw then, was shooting a certain ISB guy in the head, take Mia and the kids, and run off to the Unknown Regions…”

 

  “Your parents would not have found that the least amusing.”

 

  “No, Lorth, they wouldn’t. But maybe they would eventually understand. “ He nodded. “ Anyway, Piett, you wanted to know how I met Lorth...that was it… a simple ‘I’m sorry, can you tell me where the L-2247 sector is?’...nothing amazing, charming or adventurous!”

 

  “I still wonder how you managed not to noticed he was gay?”

 

  “Fir!” Lorth whined.

 

  “It’s a valid question!” He pointed out to Lorth, turning his attention back to Veers.” Because I knew, way before I dragged him into that ‘fresher...And Mia knew too!”

 

  “ I just...I don’t know, really...I never paid attention to those details, I guess... I just assumed he was hetero, like me, and moved on! “

 

  “You’re socially awkward...that’s what you are..” Lorth shot back at him.

 

  “I’m not!” He complained. “I can very well socialize...when I need to! You’re making it sound like I’m antisocial or something…”

 

  “Just because you’re great at leading your men, and have great commanding skills, doesn’t mean you’re very good at social things outside the military! How many friends do you have?” Lorth asked him.

 

 “I have you! And Firmus too…”

 

 “I’m not your friend...I tolerate you for Lorth’s sake...and because I like Mia!” Piett said haughtily.

 

 Max looked shocked, while Lorth rose his eyebrows at Firmus, who fell into an uncontrollable laughter.

  “You should see your face Max!” He wiped the tears brought by his laughing fit. “It was priceless! Of course we’re friends, you big stuffed nerf! But you are a bit hard to get to know.” He added.”Ok, I’m fully awake, let’s go meet the rest of the party. Give me that uniform and let’s go.”

 

  He jumped out of bed and went into the ‘fresher, where he took a quick shower and got dressed. When he came back out, the other two were already up and waiting for him.

 

  “Let’s go then.” Max told them. “ I need to get home for awhile and change too...and I need to talk to Zev...I might have been a bit harsh on the boy just now...and I really don’t wanna kriff this up and push my son away again…”

 

  Piett walked with Needa, following on Veers path, and there was clear worry in his face.  He discreetly tugged Lorth’s sleeve and whispered. 

  “Will Max beat him? The boy is not the brightest of the lot, but he is good and a loving one. Beating serves no good for children. Is there any way to talk him out of it?”  He would not interfere with Max’s authority, but he wanted to be sure that the boy wasn’t harmed for his mistakes.

 

  “For kriff’s sake! Firmus, are you insane? Or is it that  hell hole of yours talking through you?” Needa was shocked by the mere suggestion Piett was implying on Max’s actions. 

   The Veerses were the most doting parents, and they would never ever harm their children. 

 

  Needa had enough of that Axxilan nonsense, if it concerned the Veerses. 

   Piett tilted his head and his eyes narrowed. He was tired of bearing the mockery of his origins, especially when he was only concerned about the boy’s safety. 

 

  “I see,” his voice was like chipped ice. The boy was problematic and tried to fit in, but it was hard for him due to his many insecurities, and Veers did not help it with his approach at the beginning, with the Junior Academy!

   Zev told him that he and his dad had talked, and cleared many things,  but some issues still remained unsolved.  

  Piett  simply trotted to catch up with Max. 

  Good manners were irrelevant with these Corewolders. No matter what he did or said, he still was seen as Outerrim scum.  

 

  “Maximilian, I have several questions which must be cleared. “ He said, keeping a serious demeanour, ignoring Needa completely.  Veers nodded, wondering what made Needa to gesticulate so wildly. 

 

  “My first question is this.” Piett took a deep breath... “Is it normal in your or Mia's culture, to beat children as a corrective measure if they misbehave?  The second is, if so, do YOU use physical punishments in your household for the children?”

 

  “What?” He gasped, stopping in is path. “ No, no Firmus, we would never ever beat our children...that is simply out of question! No matter what they do!” Max was taken by surprise. 

 

  “I see, Max. If you said yes, I would negotiate a price for the boy, because he showed some signs of distress occasionally. He caused a lot of problems to you. He is not adjusting well, from what I see, but you and Mia are good people, you may overcome it and make him adjust, if not...I am willing to take him in. I would revoke the upcoming contract with Lorth because of that.” He was all serious about the matter. 

 

  Veers tried to wrap his brain around what he’d just been told. 

  The mere thought of Piett considering normal to buy off a kid from someone, was absolutely disturbing. And his first thought had been to actually tell him to go hell!

 Two weeks ago he would have done just that...had thrown in a punch to!

 

But having had some insight on the complicated cultural issues that followed Piett around, being from such a strictly structured and different world like Axxila, he’d learn to take things a bit more loosely...In his own way, Piett was showing genuine concern about well being of his son, to the point of canceling the most important thing in his life!

 

  Taking a deep breath and keeping that in mind, he went on explaining his point.  “He has his issues... His mother died when he was only nine, and I plunged so deep in my pain of losing Eliana, that I was not the best father... I managed to be overprotecting and distant at the same time, you know? But Mia and I are trying hard to make it well again. I was petrified when he expressed his interest in the naval competition. I overreacted...again out fear that he would leave for some impossible dream, and we would end up losing him. He might have taken it the wrong way.  I appreciate your concern... and I am not selling him…”  He said, intently.

 

  “Thank you for clearing that. You can count on me if you need a place for him.” Piett was pleased that Veers took his concern seriously. 

 

  Veers had hard time, remaining calm under such offer, but he took it as some strange outer rim custom. 

 

  “Thank you for your...concern, “ he replied and looked at  Lorth, who seemed all pale. “Could you give me a minute with Firmus please?”

 

  “I...sure…” He seemed absolutely distressed!  He had to have caught the mention of a possible revoke of  the contract negotiation because, of  Piett’s plan to take care of the teenage boy from a supposedly  abusive environment. 

 

  “Hey! It’s alright, Lorth... no one’s changing any plans about the contract, right Firmus? “ The other man nodded in agreement, and Needa’s sigh of relief was quite audible! “ And you’re welcome check on Zev regularly...actually, you have been a good influence on him..you forced him to start studying harder, because of the various games you’ve been making for my kids.”

 

  “I will be checking on him...and make sure that he is studying hard, “ he replied with seriousness of his ISD captain persona. 

 

  With a sign from Veers, Needa went ahead leaving him alone with Piett.

 

  “You wish to talk to me?” Piett asked him.

 

  “Yes...I do!” He spoke in serious voice. “I starting to get the idea that in your world, there are a myriad of things that are seen as acceptable, that are simply not so in most Core worlds...Like your proposal to buy my son!”

 

  “I did it with the utmost good intentions!” Piett chided him.

 

  "I know! And you know what? I'm gonna go with it and cut you some slack because you're my friend! But what you just said, with the wrong people...can get you in a world of trouble!” He looked him straight in the eye. “ You see...we are very protective of our children, and there is no way in hell any parent, at least a good one, would so much as consider to sell his child! What is considered normal in your world is, quite frankly, a bit difficult for me to grasp! I would throw myself into the pits of hell to avoid any of my children to walk the streets like you were forced to…”

  
  


  “I wasn’t forced to! It was my choice!” Piett rebuked.

 

  “Sure...you just convince yourself of that! You said it yourself...you did it to protect your sisters from such a life! You might not have been thrown into it by anyone else, but you did it to yourself...because your government doesn’t see fit to give everyone what is, in my vision, a basic right: food on the plate, a roof over your head and clothes on your back! Tell me I’m wrong!”

 

  Piett took a deep breath...he was right in a sense of course! There were many failures on the social politics on his world, but he’d always taken pride in his activities...even if some days he’d wished for something else...

  “No...you’re not...but these are our ways! And they are extremely ancient! Believe me, there are far worse destinies that being taken in by a respectable house like the one I belong to! And don’t forget, they were the ones of paid for my stay at the Academy...if they wanted to keep me as their ‘slave’, all they had to do was not fund me!”

 

  “I know that too...And I know it’s not my place to change your ways. If you ever do so, it will be on your own wish and accord. What I’m trying to say is, that particular offering to most people would be seen as the most serious offense you could make to them! I know you...well, I’m starting to know you...better...and I’m completely aware that you made it out of a deep concern on Zev’s well being. I appreciate that…” He turned to the corridor, waving at Piett to follow him. “ I know sometimes i sound a bit harsh, but all I want is for my family to be safe, protected...and imagining Zev out there, in the middle of this bloody war...it scared me! He has a ‘romanticized’ view of war, and he’s not aware of the things we are, of what it means to actually be on the field...fighting, seeing your comrades falling by your side, some of them just boys...someone’s sons...I don’t want that for him! I don’t want to lose him…” Max closed his eyes, balling his fist by his sides. 

 

  His son had no idea of the restless nights he’d spent, fighting off nightmares, feeling guilty over having to send people to their deaths! His job wasn’t always easy, and no matter how much he planned, how much he tried, there were days that he failed to bring all those boys back home…

 

  “I understand.” Piett rested his hand on Max’s shoulder, giving him an encouraging pat to it. “ But you really should leave your ‘Iron Max’ persona completely out of your home! You would be surprised how helpful it would be to share your fears with your son! You’re a good father Max, but you need to improve your communication skills…” Piett frowned at Veers, smirking.

 

  “Don’t we all?” Max squinted at the Captain, who clearly took the hint. “ I have books on Denonian culture, if you need some...after all, me and Lorth have been given the assignment to take a ‘crash-course’ on Axxilan culture too!”

 

 Piett smiled, shaking his head. “Alright, alright...I get it! Now if you’ll excuse me, there’s a certain Coruscanti gentleman in need of bit of ass kicking!” And he speeded up his pace, trying to catch up with Needa, that was already many meters in front of them.

 

He caught up to him, already on the outside of the Arena. Needa saw him and stopped next to the speeder, waiting for him.

  “Solve your issues with him?” He asked, feeling Piett to be somewhat cold towards him.

 

  “With Max, yes...with you however…” He shook his head at Lorth in a contemptuous manner. “My questions and doubts had to be answered straight from the source! You made me act in a very impolite and offensive manner, by inquiring on the privacy of our friends! I was put in an uncomfortable position by YOU! “ He poked Lorth in the chest, clearly angry. “ It was not appreciated!” His voice was colder than Hoth’s breeze. “ There was no need to insult my homeworld like that! You seem to think you have the right to do so, and that I’m supposed to listen as you badmouth Axxila! Are you in any way implying that the whole of my world is worthless? Is that it? Because if my world is worthless, then so am I!” His voice was controlled, but it had a  cruel edge to it.

 

  Needa felt his words like a punch to his gut...to make matters worse, Firmus was right… He’d done that. More than once! He could see just how hurtful he’d been to his lover…

 

   He shouldn’t have risen his voice on Fir, he should have just answered his question with a simple   _ “no, Fir don't worry Max and Mia would never harm their children. There is no beating or anything like that” _

 

  Instead, he took a very serious concern, from somebody who came from a harsh world, and was disturbed by the possibility of Zev being harmed, for some Axxilan craziness... He had forced Piett into ask a question to Max, which Piett knew it would be considered offensive.

 

 He’d done exactly what he’d always loathed on others: He’d made fun of Firmus origins, like any other Snobbish Coreworlder condescending on a Rimworlder! He felt ashamed of himself... 

 

  “I shouldn’t have shouted at you, or mocked your homeworld...”  He tried to apologize to Piett, who looked at him with a blank look on his face, his eyes like ice, piercing through him as he kept silent. 

 

  “ Fir...I am sorry, Ok?” Needa tried to salvage the situation. “I never meant to hurt you in any way! I swear!” 

 

“Apology accepted, Captain Needa,” Piett answered  simply, slipping into the speeder.

  
  
  


 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  
  
  


  Back at the Veers homestead, a subdued Zev ran up to his bedroom. He couldn’t understand what he’d done wrong for his father to lash out on him like that! He was afraid his father would turn back on his word and send him back to the Junior Academy…

 

  Sensing the boy’s restlessness, Mia followed him upstairs. She had to try and patch things up… then Max would have some explanation to do…

 

  Left all alone in the living room, watching over Sari and  Lani, after the nanny left, Wes had pulled Tycho to his side and they were discussing the day’s events.

 

  “Well, she positively fuming…” Wes told his husband. “I think old Max is gonna get his ears full, when he gets home!”

 

  “ He was a bit...you know...hard on the kid…” Tycho agreed to him. Zev had been silent and withdrawn ever since Veers chided him, back at the Arena. Which was a pity! Father and son seemed to be closer the these days, unlike what he’d seen on the day Zev and his sibling had arrived on Corellia. “He shouldn’t have lashed out on the boy like that!”

 

 “He didn’t do it on purpose, I’m sure! Just because he’s an Imp, doesn’t mean he’s not a good father!”

 

  “Hey!” Tycho protested, signaling in his direction.

 

  “Present company excluded…” He conceded, stealing a quick kiss from the blond man. “Besides, I’m an expert in lousy fathers...and Max is actually very good at it! He just needs to start getting his point across in a more gentle manner!”

 

  “I’m pretty sure he can work out his own problems…” Tycho ran his fingers through Wes’ hair. This had been a bit of a mixed feelings day…

 

  Being on that Arena with Wes had been a bit testing on his nerves! He’d been somewhat restless to have his husband in the midst of so many Imperials. But in the end, wes had actually laid low, almost forgetting where he was and just appreciating the games.

  He guessed having the simulation bringing on the Rebel Fleet to the sims,  had made Wes feel a bit more interested in it!

 

  “ Learned much from today?” He asked the Taanabian.

 

  “Oh yeah! Always nice of my brother-in-law, to let me watch those Captains using their tactics!” He agreed. It had been a learning experience for sure…

 

  “And you could have even drawn some info from all those high ranks, eh?”

 

  “What do you mean? Get info?” Wes wasn’t sure what he meant with that.

 

  “You know...reading their minds!” Tycho smiled at him, like he’d made this great discovery.

 

  “Ah...it doesn’t...doesn’t work like that…” Wes raised his eyebrows. Tycho had gotten a completely wrong impression on his abilities! “I can’t read anyone’s mind...just yours and Mia’s!”

  Tycho looked at Wes, surprised. He thought that Wes could actually do to others, what he did with him and Lady Veers. 

  “So, you have no idea what everyone else is thinking?”

 

  “None whatsoever! I can get feelings and even intentions, but not coherent thoughts! Not like I do with you and my sister! “

 

  “But why does it work on us and not anyone else?”

 

  “Well...Mia is my sister, therefore we’ve always been linked! And both of us...you know we’re bonded! I can’t explain why! “ He sighed. “ Why you and not someone else? Beats me...I’m not very good in spiritual or metaphysical things! I don’t even know if the explanation lies there! But we are undoubtedly and permanently linked to each other, and that’s all I care about! I can read you as well as you can read me...but everyone else is closed to me!”

 

  “So, no super force-sensitive spy stuff…”

 

  “Hell no! I have no inclination for Intelligence work. I much prefer a starfighter, thank you very much!” Wes pulled Tycho to his lap, looking into his eyes, his expression turning a bit more serious. “ But speaking of feelings and intentions...I think...you have something to tell me…”

 

  “Me?” Tycho winced slightly. They both new that avoiding the subject was not even an option. But still, Tycho had hoped he didn’t really have to go there…

 

 “Tych...come on...It’s me here, right? “ He brushed a strand of blond hair from the other man’s face. “ Blue skin...red eyes...You think I didn’t notice it? He saw you...I felt it...he wanted you! “

 

  “He’s in the past Wes! It was just an affair...something borne from the spur of the moment and sheer stress…”

 

  “I’m just wondering how you crossed paths with him…” Wes was trying very hard to avoid the wave of jealousy that was rushing through him. Of course he knew that Tycho had been with other people, but it was different when being confronted by an actual person, than just the idea of a past.

 

  “What does it matter? It wasn’t love, anyway, it was purely physical...why do you have the need to go there? I never asked you about Tyll!” 

 

  “ That was your choice!” He blurted out. “But if you had, I would have told you...I have no problems with my past! But I guess you do!”

 

 Tycho glared at Wes, getting the other man’s hands from his waist and getting up from his lap. 

 

  “No Wes! It was not out of me choosing or not! It was about respecting the fact you have a past...just like me! I couldn’t give a shit about kriffin’ Tyll! I don’t care what you did with him! I only care about us...now...You’re the one who’s questioning me about what I did with Thrawn! What? You want details? Want to know how many times we fucked and who was on top? Is that it?”

  Janson shook his head. The words coming from Tycho’s mouth didn’t even matched his thoughts...he was lashing out on him not wanting to speak about it. 

 

  “Whatever Tycho…” He got up, going to the door. He was tired of Tycho always withdrawing on him… He loved him, but he managed to get on his skin sometimes! Was it so hard to just say what kind of relationship he’d had with that guy? 

 

  “Wes...come on…” The Alderaanian felt Wes’ mind closing...shutting him out! Great! He’d hurt him just because he didn’t felt like speaking of Thrawn! “Ok, Ok… listen, it wasn’t serious. It lasted a couple of months and then he was gone. Just like that! Not a word, no comm-calls...nothing! I got the message loud and clear: It was good but not to be pursued! So I moved on. Hells, I hadn’t even seen him again before yesterday! “

 

 “How in the Seven Hells, do you even get to have an affair with a CO from another Imp Star? “ He leaned on the doorway, still feeling a bit upset, but at least Tycho was talking about it…

 

  The Alderaanian sat back on the couch, tapping his hand on the place next to him. “Well, if you stop your holoromance’s cliché stance of leaning on doors, and come sit next to me, I might just be persuaded to tell you the rest.” He joked, trying to lighten up the mood.

 

 Wes straightened up, smirking at his husband. 

 

  “Holoromance’s cliché stance? Where did you get that one from? You do you just make up expressions on the fly?” 

 

  “It’s just...forget it…”

 

  “Oooh...you read holoromances! I knew it! You’re secretly a mushy heart...that’s what you are!”

 

  “One of these times, you’re going to start taking things seriously…”

 

  “Yeah...but no! Not on this lifetime anyway! Life’s too short to take it serious!” Wes let himself fall into the couch, with a wicked smile. At least the initial tension was gone…

 

  “ I married an eight year old…”

 

  “Ten!”

 

  “You wish!” Tycho punched him in the shoulder playfully. “ So...Once upon a time…”

 

 “Tych! And I’m the silly one here!” Wes moaned, as Tycho laughed at him.

 

  “Alright...It happened early in the year. I’d just been stationed at the _ Accuser _ , and placed on Blackblade Squadron. Thrawn’s flagship was part of Death Squadron, at the time. They’d been sent on some recon mission over Obroa-Skai when the  _ Admonitor _ fell under attack of an entire Rebel attack force! The  _ Accuser _ was just a hyperspace jump’s distance, and we were deployed to assist them. The problem was Thrawn had been planet bound, and his shuttle was on his way to the  _ Admonitor _ . He was surrounded by a whole squadron of X-Wings. So my squad rushed for help. We managed to  get most of them, but shuttle had been severely damaged and was  caught by one of the moon’s grav field. My Commander ordered me to assist to them, following them to Obroa II’s atmosphere. Would have gone nicely, if I hadn’t been shot...of course!”

 

  Wes was hiding his face on his hands…

 

  “What?” Tycho asked him, sensing something between embarrassment and amusement in Wes.

 

  “An ambush at Obroa-Skai, you say? Ah...I don’t know...let me guess, four Corellian Corvettes, two Mon-Cal cruisers, about two squadron’s worth of X-Wings, one of A-Wings and another two of Y-wings!”

 

  “Yeah…” Tycho raised his eyebrows, looking curious. “ And you know that because…” He asked, though he could guess why.

 

  “I might have been there…” Wes commented. “I also might have...you know...shot you…”

 

  “You what?”

 

  “Well, you know...that’s my job! When you went to the moon’s atmosphere, I already had you on my brackets. I was ordered to shoot, so I did. In my defense, I didn’t think shooting someone who wasn’t attacking at the time, was the best move. You were trying to help someone and I’d been ordered to fire anyway. That’s why I shot what your solar array, instead of the engines. “

 

 “Thanks...I can’t believe it was you who shot me down…”

 

  “Hazards of war! Besides, we didn’t knew each other then, so it doesn’t count!”

 

  “Anyway. I managed to, somehow, land that falling rock and get the hell out of there before it exploded. I found the shuttle and took Thrawn out of there. The problem was his pilot and co-pilot were dead, and the console was shot to pieces. So I couldn’t even send a distress signal...But I got him out and found shelter for us. Eventually the rest of my squad found us there, but until then, we were pretty much on our own for two weeks! And you know...stress, isolation, constant proximity...It just happened! After we got rescued, we tried making it work somehow. For some time, I really thought we had something! But than he just..went off to the confines of the Galaxy, on some kriffin’ mission! Not a goodbye...nothing! After that, I never got any comm-call from him...just...nothing more! So, you know, I realized it was over and went about my business! After all, a pilot and a Senior Captain?! Should have know that was not going to last!”

 

  “ Wait.. who ended the relationship?” Wes asked, slipping Tycho back into his lap. 

 

  “It just...died out! We never saw each other again!”

 

  “Ah! So, the guy goes on a mission...somewhere...probably all very hush-hush, can’t tell you where he’s going, can’t call you, and you...let me see if I’m getting the picture...you assume it’s all over!”

 

  Wes wondered if Tycho was grasping the full meaning of it all! Because suddenly, the looks the other man was throwing at Tycho, and the undeniable feelings he sensed in the officer, was starting to make sense…

 

  “Well...it was...right?” Tycho palled. 

 

  “Did you ever stopped to think maybe he’d trust you to wait for him? “

 

  “Oh shit!” The Alderaanian cursed. “But we didn’t even love each other! With was just an attraction, an affair...it was physical! “

 

  “To you maybe! But that guy? I think he was in more deep than you gave him credit! Not that I’m letting go of you...but you owe him some kind of explanation, don’t you think? An actual end! A goddamn goodbye! I know if it was the other way around, I’d appreciate that! “

 

  “Because Tyll left without saying goodbye either, right?”

 

  “You bet! He could have said:  _ sorry Wes, This isn’t working and I found someone else! _ But instead, he transferred to another squadron with his new boy toy! And guess what? It hurt! A lot! My guess? That’s how he’s feeling too!” 

 

  “Not so sure confronting him will do any good…” Tycho mumbled.

 

  “You owe him that! Besides, you have Max, Needa and Piett to assist. I’m not quite sure on how rational it will be for me to be there. After all, one thing is being in the galleries, where no one even notices me. But going to the Closing Ceremony’s ball might not be the wisest idea. But say the word, and I’ll be there for you! Since I’m supposed to have an air tight brand new file on me! WE can always sell people the story that I work for the Hapans…”

 

 “He won’t fall for that! But I would appreciate knowing you’re close by…”

 

  “Then I’ll be!” Wes assured him, pulling his husband to a kiss.

 

  On that moment, the door opened to allow in the three officers. Max stared at them with a serious face.

 

  “Are you making out in front of my daughters?” He growled at them, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

 

 “Nope!” Wes answered him, completely unfazed. “ We were talking...this...was just a kiss! You never kiss Mia in front of them?” He asked deadpan.

 

 “Oh shut up!” He turned his back on them, and left to the upper level. He was a bit more concerned in talking to Zev, than putting up with those two…

 

  “A bit on edge…” Wes hissed. “What did you do to him?” He asked, turning to Needa and Piett.

 

  “ I’m keeping the version that it’s all Lorth’s fault!” Piett uttered, sitting on the floor next to the girls, turning his attention to him.

 

  “I’m  not the one who decided to make a dumb offering to Max!” Needa whispered.

 

  “Noooo...you’re just the one who decided to open his mouth before turning on his brain! And look where that got us!” Firmus bit back at him. “You keep that up, and I’m telling Mia to set you a bed on the gazebo! The coldest one!”

 

  “ I said I was sorry…” He whinned. “What? You want to grovel myself at your feet?”

 

  “YES!!!”

 

   The adamant answer came out from Piett, Wes and Tycho at the same time. Needa gaped at them.

 

  “ Oh! So it’s ‘Let’s kick Needa’ day?” He turned to Piett, squinting at his lover. “See what you did? Even the boys are against me!”

 

  “ Celchu is MY pilot! Owes ME loyalty! And Wes is just being a good husband and agreeing with him! Happy spouse, happy life! You should learn that! Make it your personal mantra…”

 

  “ If you’ll excuse...I’m going upstairs!” Needa looked at them with a bit of a pout. “ I’m gonna sulk in the dark...since I’m clearly underappreciated here!”

 

  Lorth left in the direction of his bedroom. After he was out of earshot, the three men fell into laughter.

 

  “Aw gosh…” Piett, wiped his eyes, breathing deeply. “ Thanks boys!”

 

  “You’re welcome!” Wes answered him. “ He’s been having it coming for a while now! I’m not dumb, and I noticed you becoming uncomfortable each time Captain Needa badmouthed your homeworld...even if he didn’t do it to hurt you! You know, it’s a Coreworlders Vs Rimworlders thing...present company excluded! “ He rushed to point at Tycho, kissing him lightly on the tip of his nose.

 

  “ I know he doesn’t do it on purpose! “ Piett admitted. “ But after a while it gets to be too much! He needed to be brought down...He’s not the snobbish kind, but he’s still Coruscanti through and through!”

 

  “Are you really putting him on the gazebo?” Wes asked.

 

  “Wes!” Tycho protested.

 

  “No…” The Captain smiled. “But don’t tell him. Let him sweat a bit more.”

 

  “ My lips are sealed!” The Taanabian declared.

 

 “ Obviously! After all, you either speak or you kiss your husband!” He offered them a lopsided grin. He got up and left them there, to go change into something more comfortable.

 

  “Good idea, actually!” Tycho noted, wrapping his arms around Wes.

 

  “What?”

 

  “ The idea where you shut up and kiss me…” The blond man urged him.

 

  “In front of the girls?” Wes jested.

 

  “Like you pointed to your brother-in-law, I believe they are used to seeing grown-ups kissing! Besides, that’s all we’re doing! “

 

  With a chuckle, Wes pulled Tycho closer and both men kissed eagerly!

 

  Little Sari giggled at her uncles and got up, taking Lani by the hand. 

 

  Might as well go look for mommy and daddy, since uncle Wes and uncle Tycho were getting all mushy again...

 

  
  
  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Imperial Naval games, Piett stumbles on a possible treason...from someone whom he didn't expect...  
> But the situation get's solved, also by the quick thinking of the last person anyone would think about!
> 
> Max finally solves his issues with Zev!
> 
> Also my Mynocks just being fluffy and sweet...

 

  
  


    Mia was standing at his son’s door, when Max appeared. Her expression told him there would be hell to pay for his behaviour towards Zev…

  She was always so protective towards the children! He’d always appreciated that, except that this time he was on the wrong side of her attention!

 

  “What was that all about, Max!” Mia took a step forward, her accusing eyes piercing into him. “ Zev was so happy with the War games, and you just had to go and spoil it for him…”

 

  “Mia…” The Colonel took a deep breath, slumping his shoulders. “ I know I overreacted, I spoke too soon, but I didn’t mean to hurt the boy...I am here to work it out with him, Ok? I’m sorry, I just...I’m sorry…”

 

  “Maybe the next time, you check your fears at the door before you start giving Zev sermons!” She held her hand up, to give a light squeeze in her husband’s arm. “And stop leaving matters half discussed with him! He’s more mature than you give him credit for. He’s pretty much an adult, and you have to stop speaking to him like he’s a small kid...it only gets him to shut you out!”

 

  Mia got on her toes, kissing Max in his cheek and leaving him at Zev’s doorstep.

 

  The Colonel knocked on the door and announced himself. After a moment the door slided open, and he saw his son with a closed expression, sitting in the bed with his legs crossed.

 

  “Can we talk?” He asked the boy.

 

  “What of?” He wouldn’t even look at his father…

 

  Max walked towards the bed and sat next to Zev, reaching his hand to hold his son’s face. The devastated look in the boy’s face hit him like a punch to the gut…

 

  “I’m so sorry son...I yelled at you and I was wrong...I didn’t even explain why I was acting that way.” Max looked into his son’s eyes, hoping he could find the right words to explain him everything. “ You seemed so overjoyed about the simulation...On that moment I pictured you, wanting to join the Naval Academy, and I just...panicked! I know it sounds stupid! The whole ‘seasoned veteran and war hero’ image I seem to carry around, would make anyone think I want nothing more than to throw my  children into military life. And I guess, if you truly desired that for yourselves, there would nothing I could do to stop you. But if it was my choice, none of you would! “

 

  “Why?” Zev asked his father, confused by his words. He’d always believed his father wanted them to some day, join the military. Apparently he was wrong about it…

 

  “Because, the whole propaganda gives out a romanticized view of the military life, when in reality it’s nothing like that! It’s bloody, it’s messy and lives are lost...When I go into battle, I have to deal with having to go there, achieve my mission’s goals, try to get out of it alive and get the men fighting by my side out of there too! And don’t always succeed...And there’s nothing worse than having to send the messages to those men and women’s relatives, trying to explain why I failed to bring them back...It was one of the reasons why I started accepting these Garrison duties! Not because I’m scared of going into battle, but because I was starting to break down...the deaths were starting to get to me!” 

 

  “You never told any of this before. “ Zev pointed out to his father. 

 

  “ I always thought you’d see me as weak, for admitting to something like this…” He took his son’s hands...he was a grown man now! Not the little boy that used to fit into his arms. Time had slipped by so fast! “ I don’t want you to go to the military...I’m scared of losing you! When I saw your face, the way you seemed so taken by the games, I envisioned you, like the people who served with me, on some far battlefield...the mere thought of you not coming back...So I overreacted! But it wasn’t my intention to hurt you, nor embarrass you! You can ask Lorth and Tycho for their  input of their experiences in a battle...it isn’t glorious, no matter how much some people try to show as such! “

 

  “ You did send me off to Junior Academy…” Zev remembered.

 

  “I know! It was more a last resort to deal with your behaviour, than a real wish of seeing you pursue a military career. “ He told him affectionately. “ My poor attempt of dealing with your rebellious phase...which we both realise was wrong!”

 

  “ I thought you were going to send ma back, or something…”

 

  “What? No! You’re staying right here with us! I swear!”

 

  “ Good…” A smile appeared on the boy’s face. “Besides, I didn’t really intended to join the military anyway. I was talking to uncle Wes the other day, you know?”

 

 “You spoke to your uncle?” Max squinted. What had Wes been getting into his son’s head? He had promised Mia he would not, in any circumstance, speak about the rebellion  to their children, especially Zev…” About what?”

 

  “I told him about what I should do in the future...I thought you wanted me to join the military, and let’s face it, my grades aren’t exactly Academy compliant…” He shrugged, with a sly smile. “ He was very supportive, and did help me a lot! He believes my second option would be the best.”

 

 “What second option?”

 

 “CorSec! He said that it would be a good career move, also because I’d be close to home and you guys! I’m still not sure about my grades but...well, Corran told me he would help me on maths, and I already asked for their application forms. I was going to talk to you about it and ask for your opinion…”

 

  Max pulled his son into an embrace, taking the boy by surprise. He wasn’t leaving...he was actually joining CorSec! He would move heaven and heart to make his son’s wish come true!...he was also gonna thank his brother-in-law! What a surprise, to have Wes actually pointing Zev in that direction...he’d always assume he would much rather try to get the boy to their side! But he guessed Wes also took his oaths seriously...in that, he was a Janson through and through!

 

  “You know what I’m going to do?” Max asked his wide eyed son. “I’m going to find you the best tutors I can, I’ll get you into a good gym and both of us are going to make sure you get into CorSec and pass their course with flying colours! Whatever you need, you just tell me!” He declared, feeling all of his fears slip away. His son was staying right here with them! “I’m so proud of you Zev! I love you son!” 

 

  Zev felt a rush of emotion flowing through him. He was so scared his father would just shut him out again! And here he was, pledging the help him in any way he could! And he was proud of him...his father loved him! 

 

  He hugged his father back. He was so happy!

 

  Things were going to be just fine, from now on...

  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  


  Piett wanted to get rid of his uniform as soon as possible. 

  He hated the parade uniform with a passion, and the badges and medals made the whole thing even worse to wear. 

  He wanted to catch a bit of sleep before the closing ceremony. Needa had pushed his nerves, by making him look like a fool in front of Veers, but Maximilian simply took it and explained him the matter. He had even sent to his pad the promised texts on Taanab and Denon, which he would eagerly read, to figure out how to make his friends comfortable on Axxila. 

  He even forwarded those books to his niece.

  Lithynia was keeping him informed about the preparations, and she even sent a set of traditional clothing for him.

 

   The package had already arrived and he was looking forward to unpack it. He would do it in privacy or perhaps with Mia. She had a thing for nice fabrics and clothes. 

 

   He pushed the button and the doors opened. Needa was sprawled on the bed soundly sleeping. 

  Piett gently pulled the covers over him...to his surprise Lorth clutched his uniform glove. He noticed that, for Lorth had given the gloves some hidden meaning, and he insisted that he wanted one of his gloves for safekeeping. A discreet reminder of their relationship. 

  That simple token was always stuffed in one of the pockets of Needa's uniform jacket. 

 

   Piett smiled and he felt all of his anger washing away.

 

   He sat on the bed and took his pad to check the books Maximilian suggested for him to read, and his face went pale. 

  The message about Axxilan weather popped up and he knew that his locked files had been accessed by somebody else.

   He was cautious about the project he was working on, but obviously not that much if somebody could break in and, to his horror, copied the files of  the ‘Strike Fear’ plan!

 

   The holo showed him the face of the the one who’d done it. 

 

  He stood up and took his coat and blaster, which had to remain hidden. He walked downstairs. His face blank as he interrupted the kissing men. 

 

  “Janson I need to talk to you in private! Let’s take a little stroll...” He said, and there was no room for  a refusal! He had to ask the rebel about the files. He hoped that Janson did not get them...

 

...Or if so, that he didn't open or send them to the Alliance.

  Wes nodded, and he had to brace himself from the myriad of feelings, which oozed from the Imperial Captain.

   It was a feeling of betrayal, a cold rage and hurt…

 

  Wes had warned Needa that there was a possibility the theft of the data would be uncovered and the  consequences would be grave, but Needa had insisted on getting those informations to the right hands, in order  to prevent the deaths and enslavement of the entire systems, by the Empire. 

  The Sullustan system was in stake!

 

   Wes felt it as the breach of the fragile truce they had here, despite the vital  importance of that intel. 

  He pocketed the data stick, not having opened it yet,  it or even sent the data. 

 The emotions he was sensing from the small Axxilan, told him that somebody found out that he was played for a fool.

 

  “In a minute, I need to take my jacket.” Wes said.  The best move now, would be to give the data stick back to Piett.  He hoped that it would prevent whatever actions the angered Imp had planned! 

  Wes couldn’t blame him for being furious, but he hoped that his good will and open intentions, showed Piett that he kept his part of the deal.

 

  “Alright, I will wait for you in the greenhouse.“ Piett said, walking swiftly towards the garden. He needed the cold air to help him focus…

    Two weeks ago he would have made sure that everybody would be taken care of... including Lorth!

   Piett couldn't do it now.... Those people took him in without a second thought and they were innocent, having  nothing to do with the data theft!

   Only two people were to be blamed and dealt with…

 

   He sat on the chair facing the greenhouse’s entrance. He put the blaster on his lap and covered it with his coat, unsure if he would pull the trigger or not... The whole thing depended on the rebel. 

 

  Wes kissed Tycho, whispering calming words to him.

 

  He grabbed his coat and the data stick and walked to the greenhouse. 

  He was not surprised to see Piett there, all calm and focused. Wes had found out during the games, how much this man could become concentrated  on the goal he wanted to reach! 

   His emotions pushed aside, his own personality subdued. 

   The whole sensation, which Wes felt, was like slowly drowning into a cold darkness 

   The slimy cold feeling squeezed his soul…

  Piett was a man with a cold determination and fanaticism beyond anything he’d seen before... he fought for his vision of order, not for his personal gain. 

 

  Coming from the very depths of the Axxila’s hive cities, he always had to fight for his survival with all the ferocity he could muster.

  He truly was an enemy that, logic demanded, should be put down for the sake of Alliance….

 

  If Piett had wanted to kill him at the beginning, Wes would have gladly done the same... but not now.

   He had begun to see his enemy  in a different light. They were both warriors, and both would do anything for their cause!

   However there was a major difference between them... for Piett, anything meant really  _ anything _ ...but for Wes there were boundaries that he would never willingly cross!

 

   Wes Janson had a conscience, and his moral values...but those things lacked in the Imperial Captain’s mind, mainly due to the harsh environment he hailed from...

 

  “Wes Janson.” Piett said and under the coat, his finger curled around the blaster trigger.

 

  “Captain Piett, I brought something that belongs to you, that was recently handed to me. I’ll be honest with you...I was tempted to keep this with me, but we both know this ‘gift’ can be considered as breach of the truce we’ve agreed on. And it may end up harming my family... I didn't open it or transmitted it to the Alliance. I’m absolutely aware about the importance this data could have to the rebellion, however I value more what we achieved here, Sir...” Wes stretched his right hand, showing the datastick on it. 

  The swirl of emotions felt  like a wave washing over him.

 

  This could be seen as a betrayal to the Alliance...could even prove to be a mistake in the near future…

 

  But his family was innocent in all this, and he wasn’t about to expose them to rage of this Naval Captain, nor to an official investigation by the Empire…

 

  ...But he still felt the nasty taste on his mouth and his conscience bothering him...

 

  Piett stood up, leaving his coat on the chair… with his blaster in it. He walked towards Janson, his face not betraying any emotions, his gait a confident one...

 

“You could have easily lied to me, Wes Janson... but you did not. I chose to  trust you, Lieutenant, because I feel the same as you about what we have here. “ He took the datadisk from his palm and pocketed it.

 

  “Sir, I know it’s not my place to try and influence your decisions, but … “ Wes knew that somehow he should do what he could to prevent a disaster, he knew was about to come!  One thing was keeping his oath to Mia, and not betraying this man, that had become a friend in a way...another quite different was in a way condoning his plans!  “... you seems happy, Sir. Everybody deserves to be happy... my sister, Tycho and you too. Please, don’t do anything too harsh. For the sake of what we’ve achieved here...”

 

  “I’m sure you know, as I do, that there is only one option for any Imperial officer,  if one detects a traitor...” His voice was flat and the anguish felt like a vibroblade to his heart...” I myself conspired with a rebel, thus I can be considered as traitor to the Empire too. I should report myself, but I will not. Neither will I shoot Lorth. I …” He looked at Janson and his eyes hardened. “I will deal with the data leak, but I swear I will not kill nor physically harm anyone. Thank you Janson. I am indebted to you...again!” Piett uttered, taking  his coat and his blaster,  putting it on his pocket.

 

 “You planned to shoot me?” Wes asked, with a twinkle in his eyes. He knew he shouldn’t provoke the man, but it was stronger than his self preservation.  Provoking Piett was like trying to pull the ears of a gundark! 

   Wes could not resist to see this man showing some emotions!

 

  “No,I would crack your skull with it, and pose it as accident!” He replied to him with a snark. 

 

  “Ah! Much better, of course! Easier to explain than blaster holes on my sister’s greenhouse...nothing like a good ‘accident’ to cover up a mess!”  Wes knew he shouldn’t really push it, but the emotions he felt, were slowly changing.

   There was still a deep anguish mixed with white hot rage, but there was also amusement. Wes made the Imp's mood change for better, despite the situation. 

 

   He had warned Needa about Piett, and the consequences that could result from his reaction. He also told Needa, that if he truly wished to do the right thing, and support the rebellion, he should avoid  becoming a fanatic Imperial,  like Piett.

  The Empire was an oppressive and tyrannical regime, no matter how much they spoke of order and safety. Over the years, many former Old Republic naval and military personnel had come to reconsider their aliffation, and defections were starting to grow in numbers.  

  Men like Needa were giving a clear sign about what they thought of the Imperial doctrine. 

 

  “I am small and sneaky Janson, and back home we were always hungry... and fresh meat was fresh meat! Not that recycled slug we had on our menu on a daily basis…’accidents’ were prone to happen to some...” he chuckled,  patting Wes’ arm. “I am aware of the danger you are in. If somebody finds out that you are ‘cozying’ up  with imperials, your rebel friends might shoot you for supposed treachery. The same goes with us!”

 

  “I haven't really given much thought about that, but then again, nobody knows that I’m here at my sister's place. Only my wingmate, and I trust him with my life!” Wes answered, pondering on what Piett had told him. He heard stories about the hive cities and the usual recycling of everything and, frankly said, everybody!  Piett had jested about it, like it was current thing, but Wes didn’t even want to give it another, much more acknowledge the implied practices! However, he was surprised by the turn of events, and the possibility that Piett might be right about the danger of being labeled as a traitor. 

  Why Piett had decided to help him, was beyond his comprehension. Piett was the last person from whom  he would expect any help in that matter.

   He definitely was up to something...

  
  


  “You were on the games, you asked your friends to deal with the Moff. Spies are everywhere, and you are making your name to become known. You can claim that your friends would not betray you, and  you could probably be right about it, but there may be more rebels in town...people who won’t sympathize with your situation!” Piett was smiling at him, keeping a pleasant voice and acting like a professional in every move. It was the playful way to get the necessary attention. 

 

  “I’m listening...” Wes turned to him. The Imperial was right, of course, there was always a possibility to get into trouble. This... conspiration... with Firmus Piett was one huge trouble, which could eventually end up landing him in a bad situation!. 

 

  “I will pay you back for this.” Piett patted his pocket “I want to get someone down. The intel I will give you, serves several purposes. For you, it will be a proof of your loyalty to rebellion, and you can even tell your superiors that you used your family connections to do some spying!” 

 

  “You are many things... altruistic isn’t one of them, Sir! What’s in it for you? ” Wes knew a dangerous game when it was being played. He despised politics and  Intelligence games! He was a pilot and things were simple in his Y-wing’s cockpit. All he had to worry about was flying straight and shooting on target! All the rest was not of his concern...

 

  “One man insulted my honor and tried to get me killed. You know which man i speak of. You sat near him during the games, as I was told by Veers, and you even stopped a potential disastrous incident...” Janson had made clear that there was something more in him, than just the hot shot pilot he liked to present himself as!

 

  “Captain Xamuel Lennox!” Wes nodded, smirking at Piett. That man had irked him, with his gross and insulting comments...he would be more then happy to ‘set his scopes’ on the bastard! He cracked his knuckles, immersing himself in his ‘warrior mode’! Now he had a mission! 

 

  He wasn’t the least surprised that Piett had set a target on that Lennox character...The guy could even consider himself lucky it was him and not the Imp that was coming for him! 

  Because the Axxilan would have used anything to get rid of his opponent, and he wouldn't hesitate to sacrifice others to get what he wanted!

 

  How a man like Needa had ended up with someone like Piett, was beyond Wes’ comprehension! 

 

  Piett was wonderful with children, and clearly very family oriented, but would murder even his own grandmother, if he found out that she was pirate!

  Wes Janson knew of another Axxilan, who was a murderous and a volatile  creep. Sarkli was a very good pilot, but had the despicable traits of someone hailing from the underhive slums, and had no qualms of showing it on every move. 

 

   Wes was glad that Sarkli was flying with Red Squadron and not in his!

 

  “Indeed!” Piett’s confirmation was all Wes needed.

 

  “I hated that pompous prick! You have my full attention, Sir!” He hated to be a part of a bloody vendetta, planned by the Imperial officer. But if it brought something positive for the rebellion, so be it!

 

   Piett explained him clearly and objectively what he had to do. 

  Lennox and his Turkana campaign would be sabotaged. The plan was perfectly crafted and any traces to Piett would be nonexistent. Lennox would be the one to be blamed, and he would end up being pulled down... or being given a very nice assignment in some shithole like Tatooine, or something similar.

 

 “Very well Janson. We both will get our safety pass to reach our goals. “ Piett gave him a thin smile. 

 

 “I have two questions, Sir,” Wes asked and cursed himself again. He was simply too curious to hold his mouth shut. Having Piett in a good mood was something which had to be exploited to the fullest!

 

  “Yes, ask... “ Piett nodded.  Wes Janson proved to be a valuable asset in his plans. He only regretted that Lorth was the responsible for the data theft. 

  Piett would be cautious with his plans around him, from now on! He loved his Coruscanti gentleman, but he would have to stop trusting him on official matters, from now on... Lorth was naive in many things, and unfortunately expressed his distaste with some orders, a bit too openly sometimes...

 

  “You come from the Hive City, in Axxila...and from what I get, you weren't from the upper levels but rather from the lower ones...the underhive, where it’s crawling with gangs...” Wes noticed the sharp nod from the imperial and continued. “ Is it true that everything is recycled? And what was that about fresh meat?” 

 

  “Yes, we have a massively dense population, and we’re dependent on the recycling of  pretty much everything! As  for your second question...In the depths things are...a bit rowdy, to say the least!  Many people end up killed there, for various reasons.  I don't think that you want to get into the details ...but proteins are proteins, and they mustn’t  be wasted.”  Piett licked his lips, giving Janson a toothy smile. 

  Food was food... and if it wasn’t poisonous and had the necessary nutrients, it mean it was good! 

 

  Piett always had protein bars stuffed in various hideouts, wherever he was, in order to get food whenever he felt the need.

   Lorth was always joking about that, ending up tossing his bars in the garbage where they belonged, according to him, for their horrid taste.

 

   Piett simply started hiding them better the next time. 

 

  “That explains that you even ate  _ that  _ supper Max made, without so much as complaining...while the rest of us weren’t that lucky. “  Wes jested about a particular attempt from Veers to cook a new complicated recipe, which went a bit on the dark side... only one of them was enthusiastic about the food... Piett claimed that it was delicious, and simply overfed himself to the point of laying on the sofa and refusing to move for hours. 

 

  His brother-in-law was actually a skillful cook, but that had been a bad day in the kitchen!

  The rest of them went for Mia's leftovers from lunch. Indignated, Veers used Piett as example that the food was good, until Needa explained him Piett’s dietary customs.

   Piett even thought that the food served in ship’s mess hall was absolutely delicious, and was able to eat everything there with a real joy!

   Needa even joked about Piett's custom of hiding the cheapest army issued protein bars wherever he stayed, like it was some joke and a clear evidence of lacking taste buds. 

 

   Mia had been very uneasy, while the men jested about Piett’s favorite food hideouts. Wes suspected that she’d seen something more in the whole story. He’d figured it out too... what others dismissed as some peculiarity of Piett, was actually something very dark... The mention of fresh proteins on underhive menu, gave Wes the full picture of it, and he didn't like it a bit!

 

 “Wes Janson, you all have no idea about food! Maximilian made a very good dish and it had to be eaten. We have a deal now! I will give you the necessary data after the Ball. Now go to Tycho ...who is no doubt thinking, that I murdered you here...which was actually not that far from the truth!” Piett snorted and left the greenhouse. 

 

  He still had to deal with Lorth! 

 

   Wes Janson realised several things, when he slipped back on sofa next to Tycho and kissed him. Tycho would be protected by the most rabid Nek dog ever, when he wouldn’t be able to be with his husband!

   The other was whenever the _ Accuser _ appeared, he would run like hell and make others do the same or bring the more friends, to make sure that the blasted ISD would be obliterated with its Commander!

  There was no such thing as overkill, when facing Captain Firmus Piett!

 

   Piett deserved a blaster bolt between his eyes, for the sake of the rebellion... Wes found out that he would rather fight by his side, then against him... perhaps one day he would be able to persuade the Axxilan to defect! Perhaps telling him that food is plenty and good in the Rebel Alliance would do the trick!

 

  “Wes, you look pleased!” Tycho noticed the emotional change in his husband.

 

 “Tych, I just arranged you a guardian angel... or a devil!  Hard to tell...” He told him,  with a huge grin plastered on his face.

 

  Tycho squinted at Wes, punching him lightly  in his arm. “I am not some...damsel... to need protection! ” He knew his husband’s intentions were good, but he had to remind him that he could take care of himself just fine.

 

  “I know you’re not!  But you do remember how he chaperoned us! “ Wes chuckled. 

 

  “WES!!” He was shocked.

 

  “Calm down love, he offered it on his own. He likes me, you know!”  Wes winked at him.

 

 “Captain Piett likes nobody, he just tolerates people. Some more, some less!” Tycho chuckled, pulling Wes closer and  kissing him. “Still, it’s good to know you are on the ‘more’ side…”

 

  “It’s my natural charm!” Wes nibbled his lower lip, nudging his nose. 

 

  “Sweetheart...you have many things going for you...but natural charm isn’t one of them.” Tycho scoffed his husband.

 

  “Hey! Yes I do!” The Taanabian slipped his arms around the other man’s waist and pulled him towards his lap. “Sometimes i hate you…” He whined.

 

  “No you don’t!”

  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

  Piett returned to the room, and quietly slipped inside. 

  Needa was still sleeping soundly when he sat down on the armchair, with with his blaster on his lap. 

  He made a promise to Janson... he would not kill or harm anybody, but he needed to show the seriousness of what was done.

 

   Needa had protested more than once, against his proposal for the operation  _ Strike of Fear _ , together with Kendal Ozzel and some others because of the brutality of it. How it would affect not only those who supported the rebellion but also the neutral planets. 

 

  They argued over it many times and it always ended the same... they  screamed at each other, broke up and the next day they made up again... and they repeated the cycle numerous times!

   Lorth crossed the line! His betrayal was not only against Empire, but against him... 

 

  Two weeks ago Piett wouldn’t have thought twice and would have just slid his throat... like he was supposed to do...However many things had changed. 

  It went against every aspect of his personal beliefs!

 

  He finally understood why his friend tried to protect his rebel lover! He had killed them both of course, and he would do it again. There was no doubt about it. However, he understood why his friend fought to the end for that woman. He would let Needa defect and not go after him immediately, but he would give  him some head start, before capturing him and personally killing him.

 

  “Fir? I am sorry about the whole mocking about Axxila. “ Lorth said, when he spotted him in shadows. 

  He switched on the lights, and immediately sat up! 

 

  Piett sat on the armchair, in one hand was his blaster... on the other, the well known datastick... 

 

  Needa knew he was dead... he knew Piett too well.  He’d witnessed what he did many times. He had to do it, he had to give Wes the intel about the planned operation. He had to save those innocent people... Piett would never, ever considered changes or even revoking his plan to bring Imperial rule to that sector. 

 

  “I waiting for your explanation,” Piett whispered and there was pained tone in his voice.

 

  “Did you kill Wes Jason? Or anybody else?” There was no way Wes would give the datastick voluntarily. How could Piett have found out? Needa had to have overlooked something, some security measures Piett had put on his datapad. 

 

  “No, actually he cooperated very nicely...” Piett answered nonchalantly.

 

  “You did not ...oh Force,” Needa felt pure dread.

 

  “No, I didn't... and the breach of the truce came from the least expected individual! It was you! You put everything in jeopardy! You betrayed me! You used me! You willingly put me in danger of failure and possible execution because of the data leak?” Piett’s voice was not angry, just very sad. He understood Lorth’s intentions and the possible sacrifice he decided to make.

 

  “ I…” there was nothing to deny.  He took a deep breath and continued. “I will spare you the trouble … leave the blaster here and leave.”  Needa still remembered seeing the recording of Piett's dealing with his friend and his rebel lover. 

  He knew too well, what would Piett do to him. Needa decided to have at least a bit of decency to spare him of doing it.

 

  “No!” Piett said and cocked the safety back on his service blaster. “ You put whole household in danger, and now you want to put it under investigation because you will shoot yourself here? Nice! And you’re getting even better Lorth!”  He stood up, leaving the blaster and the datastick on the chair and walked towards Needa. 

 

  He slapped him!

 

   It was more a statement, than something meant to  hurt him physically. Piett was looking at Needa and his face showed the anguish he felt. He had always a guarded expression, but now it was all gone...

 

  “Ye bloody fool! You could get us all killed! Ye’re lucky that I got the datastick back! Ye’re an idiot! Do you wanna to join the rebellion? Go! I won’t stop ya! If it’s yer wish then so be it….just go! GO!! GET OUT OF MY LIFE! JOIN THAT KRIFFIN’ REBELLION!!” He screamed at Needa. 

  Piett felt torn...everything he believed in was torn and rebuilt around that man... and again that man took everything from him. 

  There was nothing left anymore.

  He stopped to care, he stopped to move... suddenly he felt so tired... 

  He collapsed on the armchair, hid his face in his hands and did something he didn't do for decades. 

 

  He cried. 

 

 Lorth Needa had never felt so low in his life. His intentions were to save many beings from the Imperial oppression and collateral damage the planned campaign would cause. He saw the planetary bombardment results on civilian population, and he knew too well that civilians on rebellion afflicted planets would be targeted. 

  The plan was devilish with its effectiveness.

  Piett's talk to the Admiralty, made an impression and divided the place between supporters of the so called practical example of “Tarkin doctrine”, and those who were simply terrified of how far one could go, in order to get sectors rid of rebels and other scum. 

 

  Needa argued with Piett about the plans, he wanted him to change them in order to lessen the impact on civilians. Their arguments, their heated discussions were all in vain. 

  What could Needa achieve? The brutality and constant fight for survival, with acceptance of a possible end at the hands of someone stronger, was in Piett's blood. 

 

   The silent contempt was for the posh Coreworlders who were surprised during their battle missions how war could be bloody. 

  Needa saw only a chance in sabotaging Piett's carefully crafted plan... but it felt so wrong... on many levels.

 

   Wes had warned him about the possibility of a disaster if Piett found out, and the Taanabian was sure that Piett would eventually find out...and go after them all!

 

  What Needa hadn’t counted on, was on how changed his lover views had become! And that was utterly important! Piett had turned into someone more trusting, more opened to love!

 

  Firmus was, in sense, a twisted being at the very beginning of their relationship. But the years and the ordeals they both had faced had turned him into a somehow open and loving man, who was starting to understand the basics of civilized culture. 

  Needa was forcing him into such a change, giving him no other option then ‘the right one’... which was, of course, the only one Needa accepted....

 

   He was beginning to see himself as a terrible self centered bastard, who was constantly imposing himself on his tiny lover, making him ashamed of being ‘outer rim scum’ from that hell hole of his! 

 

  He was the same low life as Moff Pensar Luc... He caused him what nobody had before... he broke man he loved the most into pieces...without even laying a hand on Fir…

 

  His hasty actions had done this…

 

  His obsession over his perceived vision of rightness had done this... 

 

  Lorth got up and went to his lover, embracing him tightly.

 

  The resistance he’d feared wasn’t there... no fighting...protests...

 

  “Fir...I am so sorry, so sorry. I … I felt that I was doing the right thing...I was aware I could cause a disaster, and I caused one, didn’t I?”  Broken sounds were the only reply he got to his words. Needa had no idea how to make it right... he simply caressed Piett’s back. “Fir … you know why I did it! And tough it is no excuse and you’ll always see it as another wrongful action on my list of my many sins, you have to know I did not meant to hurt you! Never, my love!. I was a self centered bastard, I’ll grant you that, I thought that I had the right moral to do what I did...I am so sorry. I swear I will never, ever betray you! I will always stand by your side, no matter what! I promise! Please give me another chance, please Fir.” 

 

  The whispered words came after the longest minute of Needa's life.

 

  “The rebel has more honor than you. He didn’t even open or transmitted the data, I’ll have ya know....” Piett snarled at him, glaring at Needa and letting out a sigh. “He returned it to  me stating that he had to save some idiot, in order to make that man realize what matters. I think he spoke about you...” Piett whispered, curling into Lorth's embrace and clutching his shirt, not letting go of Needa! 

 

  Needa held him tightly and slowly turned Piett’s face up, kissing him gently. He coaxed his tiny lover into opening his mouth so he could slowly deepen the kiss. There was no resistance from Firmus. The Axxilan moaned, as Lorth’s  tongue slipped in, making Piett correspond, and after several heartbeats, the kiss changed into a passionate one.

  “I love you Fir, so much! Forgive me for being a selfish fool! Forgive me for being an idiot...” Needa kept whispering amidst the kisses.

   He suddenly yelped when Piett bit his tongue, and the taste of blood filled his mouth.

 

 “ Your mistakes will get you killed some day! Forget the Old Republic! It’s gone! It collapsed on it’s own corruption...it was never the idealistic government most people seem to believe it was!  We have the Empire now! So stop pretending to be an honorable fool, and pull yourself together! I’ve been covering your blunders and political mishaps, but I’ll stop doing it Lorth! I won't go on doing it anymore! You’re supposed to be wiser now… if not... you know too well,  what happens to the officers in the Death Squadron who fail expectations and make too many mistakes! From now on you will not be covered by me, and my little strings pulling is over! Your destiny is in your own hands!  This is your punishment for what you have done to me! It will be also mine, if you get yourself killed for trusting you and loving you. Which proved as bad thing for which I should suffer! “ 

 

  Piett kissed him again. A blunt, angry kiss... he punched him carelessly, only to bite his shoulder. He was like a rabid Nek dog in heat.

   Aggressive and demanding. 

 

  “In my eyes you are not a warrior.  You showed me that trusting you, in military matters, is a mistake! I will not repeat it! You’ll never join me again during my campaigns! Forget being my XO if I ever manage to reach  Admiralty !  It pains me to say it but...You’re not trustworthy anymore! I will still be with you, sleep with you... I am not revoking the contract...Gods know I should! You showed me that you’re not the man I would like to go into battle with, and die side by side with!It’s better to die in battle than to live in shame, Lorth! You’re not a warrior... you don’t have it in your blood! You’re nothing more that just a Coruscanti gentleman, who happens to be in the middle of a war! Show me that you at least know how to fuck!  SHOW ME!” Piett bit him and his sharp fingers dug in Needa sides pulling him closer.

 

  “ My last political advice, is for you to leave the inner circle of Ozzel’s advisors! Take it or leave it!” Piett hissed, giving Needa another biting kiss and grasping at his shirt, ripping it open.  buttons flew in every direction, before landing on the ground. 

 

  Needa tried to comprehend what Piett had just told him. He knew that the Axxilan was an intriguer and a backstabbing bastard!

   Who could blame him! The environment surrounding the Admiralty and his outer rim upbringing had shaped him into the man he was today…

   Needa was not naive nor blind, not to notice Piett's actions, which had brought some favors for him.

   Mostly he found out that Piett had occasionally slept with somebody behind his back, but obviously there was something more. Piett would stop doing it, which was good. Needa felt a cold dread deep inside, when the other meaning of Piett’s words sunk in his brain.

 

  The  Axxilan loved him deeply and considered it as weakness, for which in his logic he should be punished. He was angered by Needa himself and his betrayal. 

  He stated that he wouldn’t do anything to save Lorth, if he ever made a deadly mistake, taking his death as  punishment for falling in love.

   Piett loved him and it went deep. 

   Lorth decided to take it as it was. Piett’s views of war, his ways and actions,  placed him quite highly on the Alliance’s ‘most wanted’ list…

    He was a ruthless killing bastard, and he expected others to be the same like him. He would never beg for mercy when things went bad for him... but he also never heard the pleas of mercy from the rebels and  pirates!

   That treacherous thought swept through Lorth's brain, tying him to a man who had no concept of honor, no concept of mercy, no concept of compassion...but also man who did not expect to be treated nice...a man who expected to be killed in heat of battle! 

 

  “I am taking it. It is a fitting punishment. I will not fail you. I will not leave you behind, my Axxilan bloodthirsty monster! You are my downfall,Fir. I learned my lesson. I want to be loved by you, with all the ferocity you can muster! I want you badly! I’ve  never wanted anybody else, like I want you! Do not change. Please don’t! I’m too civilised at times...And I try to change you, to mold you according to my own views and ways. Not anymore! I want to be a man who understands you, who accepts you fully!” He meant it! For the very first time, he meant it truly! ” Teach me your ways, Fir...” Lorth’s hand slipped into Piett’s slacks, his fingers traced the curve of his buttocks and he pressed his finger into him dry.

 

  Piett's nails left a long mark on his back, as he was pushing down his shirt. 

 

  “Don't be a kriffing pussy and fuck me already! Do you want to have it my way? Forget to be caring! Forget the foreplay! Do me like I am used to be fucked in Axxila!” The anger was latent in Piett's voice, and the bite he gave on Needa's neck was far from gentle. The sharp canines pierced his skin. 

  The shift in Piett's mood was shocking for Needa.

  The usual image Firmus projected...the Firmus he was used to…

 

  ...this was not it…

 

  This was something different...someone different! Someone more... aggressive... demanding to be fucked! Needa knew Piett too well and though that could be typical in him, when pushed in a corner, it had never been this...hard, ruthless...rough...  

 

  It was all whole new side of his lover to know and explore!

 

   Needa grabbed his slim wrists and tossed him on the floor. If Firmus wanted it rough, he would give it to him. It was consensual on both sides and Needa realized that it was what they both needed.  

 

  The only limit was the face and the hands otherwise it did not matter. A kick landed on his side, but it was more provocation than true resistance. 

  Needa was painfully aware that,  if Piett want to hurt him or kill him for real, he would not stand a chance against him. 

  The hits and kicks were carefully placed, with the use of minimal force. It was painful yes, but not too much. Needa caught the slim leg and pulled Piett close. He barely avoided another kick.

 

  “You want it rough? I will give it to you!” He pulled and unbuckled the belt of the squirming man’s slacks.

 

  “Don’t you dare to tear my clothes apart! I will tear your neck with my bare teeth!” Piett bellowed at him, but at this point he started to cooperate more, in order to preserve his clothes. The jacket and the slacks were tossed aside and so was his cooperative mood. 

  He was kicking, clawing and biting where he could reach. Needa would be full of bruises, but it didn’t matter. 

  Piett was angry, feeling betrayed... and this was the only way  he could deal with it. 

 

  Beat one fear by using another...

 

  He wanted it rough without any gentleness, like he was used to take it years ago, before he became an officer in the Imperial Navy... and even then from time to time, when his luck ran dry. 

  Needa caught his wrists and wedged himself between his tights.  He had  never seen such a wild look in Piett's eyes. 

 

  “What are you waiting for?” Piett barked and trashed under him. Needa suddenly realized something.

   It was no longer a game, it was not about letting some steam out. It was about something else. Piett usually got triggered into  panic attacks with far less than this...and now he pushed Needa into the position of some monster.

 

  “This is not how I play, Firmus.This is all wrong,” Needa had to stop it here and now.

 

Piett almost bit him again and a string of Axxilan and Huttese curses were flowing from his mouth. 

 

  “ Ye fucking rebel scum! Traitor! Ye have no balls to do anything. Stop that whining and don't ya “Firmus” me! Just fuck me already!” Piett was angry and aroused.

 

  “Firmus...calm down. You are hurting yourself…” Needa yelped when the kicking resumed “Damn you, crazy Axxilan whore! At least let me grab some lube!” 

 

  Piett's legs hooked around his waist and pulled him atop himself. 

 

  “Fuck me already an’ make me feel it, damn ya!” he growled and spit on Needa's face. 

 

  “Kriff you... it will hurt you idiot. Did you lose your mind?” Needa was sure of it. Perhaps he missed something, he wasn't certain. He wanted to fuck him to the ground without care, but that was a fantasy. 

 

  “Coward! I hate ya for it!” Piett screamed at him.

 

  “No, you love me for it! If you want to go with just spit, I will give it to you! After all, whores like you can take a lot!” Needa loved his crazy Axxilan, and if Piett wanted it that way, it would be given to him. He held Piett's wrists in one hand, placing the other one into Piett's mouth.

 

  “Make it wet... if you bite me, I’ll go in dry,slut!” Needa was afraid that Piett would bite him, but to his relieve the agile tongue was swirling around his fingers, wetting them, sucking them. 

  Whatever Piett wanted to do now, he still had a little bit of remaining sanity.

 

   His wet finger slipped inside his lovers entrance, and he added another one. It was tight. The preparation was hasty and fast, but Piett was demanding too much to go slow. Needa decided to go with the flow.

   He pushed in and didn't give him time to adjust. He fucked Piett fast and hard. The cries and curses were filling the room. Piett was arching under him, clawing his back, demanding more. 

  There was no gentleness in their lovemaking…

 

   His hands circled Piett’s neck and started to squeeze it. Piett's breath was ragged and his hands tried to push Needa away. Then the thing worked, that little bit of choking made they're orgasms mind blowing. 

  When Piett came he almost passed out. Needa continued pounding into him. It was delirious and without any restraint. He came and rolled aside breathing hard. 

 

  “Fir?” He asked after while. Piett curled to him, pulling Needa into a gentle kiss.

 

“Hmm?” Piett kissed him again and those kisses were tender and sweet, accompanied with light caresses. Needa was nuzzling him gently, like he was afraid that he would break him again.

 

  “I love you and you love me. I was a fool, can…” A swift kiss made him to cut his words.

 

  “Yes I do,Lorth but in a wrong way. There is no honor in this, it’s selfish and it goes against everything I believe and my honor. The strange thing is, I don’t mind it at all!” Piett felt sore on the wrong places, but he’d gotten worse in past, and his med kit was supplied to deal with such ‘accidents ‘... He would to be able to have fun again in a couple of hours... 

 

  “I thought you would …” Needa found out that he could not finish it. 

 

  “I should... for many reasons! But it won't be me who will kill you for your mistakes, Lorth!  And we both know that you tend to do grave mistakes! Mostly political ones. You speak before you think it over and act in rash! Plus you are close to bad company... including a certain Axxilan harlot!” Piett kissed him lightly on his nose.

 

  “What made you change your mind? Are you really Firmus Piett? That murderous little bastard wouldn't think twice to burn everything here to the ground...” Needa showed his political tact in the fullest and wanted to take it back when those words left his mouth.

 

  “See?  You sweet moron, this is what I’m talking about!” Piett chuckled and playfully punched his arm. His voice was suddenly very serious “ Two weeks ago I would have made sure that you were all taken care off!

   However, the Veerses are good people and have nothing to do with the mess you caused. The rebel showed enough brains and more sense than you, preventing a bit of carnage. And you are lucky that I love you to the point of letting you go...for now!” 

 

  “Oh Force…” Needa gulped and the depth of his actions got to him even more. He wanted to prevent the Empire to impose its rule over the free systems, and completely forgot the risks and consequences for his friends.

 

  “Lorth Needa, simply do not do it again... or if you do the consequences would be grave, do not spy on me or steal my data! You learned your lesson, I hope!” Piett chuckled and there was a genuine smile on his lips. 

  He groaned when he stretched. He definitely got a good thrashing and liked every minute of it, despite later discomfort.

 

   Needa started to panic as expected, when he saw the bruises and bits of blood here and there.

 

   “Lorth, I am not an Alderaanian fine cast doll! Besides, I wanted it that way! And I liked it...all of it!  I can care about myself, so make yourself useful and bring my med kit from my bag.” Piett grabbed Lorth’s robe, and when Lorth handed him the blue box he disappeared into the fresher humming some lewd Axxilan song.

 

  “Are you sure you ...you do not need medical…” the strained voice of a clearly distressed Needa was heard from the room.

 

  “Absolutely not, look...it’s nothing new to me.  I know how to deal with it and be fresh as Naboo flower, and ready for more fun! So be nice and change the bed. You only have to worry about  surviving,  if Max thinks that you did something loathsome to me, judging from the state of laundry...” The amused chuckle clearly showed that Piett was in a very good mood and was a little sadist.

 

   Needa groaned and did as was told. He winced at the state of sheets. The journey to the laundry with them was the most stealthy thing he did in his entire life.

   He would rather burn those sheets with fire!

  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  


   Vara Selden looked at the sleeping Lennox, deciding  that she wouldn’t kick him out just yet….

 

   He was quite a pleasant company,  when he had his mouth occupied with something else than whining about why the cruel galaxy had spawned Firmus Piett and others like him, who were making  Xamuel's life miserable. 

 

  “Good morning Selden... “ He said, pulling her into a kiss, when he noticed that she was awake and observing him. 

 

  “Good morning Lennox.  I’m warning  you... no talking about that whore in my bed!” She warned him when they stopped kissing. 

 

 “Don’t worry. I thought that we could go to have a decent breakfast, and have a bit fun in Coronet City. I heard that the Ryshcate cake is delicious. And since it’s still Life Day festivities here, it will be easy to get some!” He sat up, trying to locate his uniform.

 

  “Right...the  local cuisine is famous for it. I am not sure about Thrawn's version of the closing ceremonies and the ball.” She found a pair of clean panties and tossed the naval issued briefs to Lennox .“ If we continue to have our occasional fuck, you will have to invest in something better than that!” She complained, pointing at the grey briefs.” Those are some seriously mood-killing shit...”

 

 “Hey! they are very...Oooh...a lacy bra!” He commented on his findings as she jumped on him to get her underwear from his hands...and it landed them on the bed again, where both officers decided to g for seconds... Sadly his underwear was a victim of her passionate ways to undress him. 

 

  He didn’t complain at all, when she rode him with renewed enthusiasm!

 

    The trip to Coronet city was almost like a date for them! As if they were young cadets, fresh out of the Academy. 

 Suddenly he realised that it  _ was _ exactly like a date! Complete  with all the usual romantic things, like food and flowers.  

 

  He would  make sure that Selden’s ISD would be the one chosen to accompany him on the Turkana mission.  

  She was fastly becoming everything he’d ever  wanted from a woman...which was as simple as a tight cunt and fully functioning brains.  

  They even were kissing in a discreet tapcaf, over  the blasted Ryshcate cake…

  What started as easy consensual sex,  turned into a date with the potential of a future relationship.

 

  If he had to choose someone for a steady lover, this woman fitted his requisitions...Smart, sexy and deadly! What was there not to like?

  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III**

  
  


  Max was grumbling, going through his parade dress uniform.

 

  “Tell me again why are we going?” He asked his smirking wife.

 

  “Because it’s a military ball, and you’re kinda forced to go!” She answered him with a giggle.

 

 “Ah! Much better! I knew there had to be a reason for me to get into this straight jacket!”

 

  “You look good in it!” She reminded him.

 

  “Looking good doesn’t mean feeling good in it!” 

 

  “Stop complaining!” Mia took out his boots and handed them to her husband. “Now, get dressed and get out of here! I have to get ready myself.”

 

  “Ok, Ok...i’ll get ready and go to the living room...like a good boy…” He pulled her to him, kissing Mia gently. “I won’t spoil your surprise.”

 

  “You better not! I went to great lengths to find this dress!” She held him closely, nibbling his clean shaven chin. Max leaned for another kiss, before picking up his uniform and getting himself dressed.

 

  After the Colonel finally left the bedroom, Mia locked the door, and took out her brand new dress, smiling to herself. 

  She cast an evaluating at the dress in front of her. Max was going to like it!

 

  “I bet you’re expecting something yellow or green, aren’t you love?” She whispered to herself. “You have a surprise coming…”

  
  


~~~~~~~~

  
  


 In another bedroom, two naval officers were also getting ready for the Closing ball…

 

  “And he said he wanted the first dance? Just like that?” Needa inquired the smaller officer, glaring at him.

 

  “Yes, Lorth…” Piett mumbled. “He said he’d want the opening dance. “

 

 “Thrawn wants to dance with you…” Lorth growled. “ Are you sure he doesn’t want anything else?”

 

  “I’m sure…” Piett huffed at him. “I’m not his type anyway… and even if he wanted I am fully booked by you for the evening  and I plan something different then having blue dick at disposal.” Piett straightened his jacket and checked himself 

 

  “That was crude like always, Fir,”  Needa made face at Piett's bluntness but in a way it calmed him great deal. Piett just told him several interesting facts, like he would be with him for the evening and that Thrawn had some taste in men   “Oh? How would you know?”

 

  “Because I know his type...and he’s sitting on the sofa on the living room waiting for his husband! Plus I know what men desires.” Piett announced proudly and turned around several times to check if his uniform.

 

  Lorth looked at his lover, trying to make sense of his words...until it finally hit him!

 

  “You mean…?” He pointed at the door, in the direction that took to the living room, gaping at the Axxilan. “ Tycho?!?”

 

  “Yes! That’s exactly what I mean.” Piett confirmed. “ Those two were quite cozy, when they were rescued from their crash at Obroa II...I pretended I didn’t notice, but they seem to have kept some kind of affair.”

 

  “But Wes is going to the ball too…” Needa reminded him. “ Don’t you think that could cause problems?”

 

 “Listen, you’ve been getting to know Celchu...do you think the boy is the kind to go on having affairs like that? He’s not! Alderaanians have a very strict culture when it comes to marriages, after they marry but before ...he had his fun and now he is married so don't worry there will be nothing. Plus Thrawn isn't type of guy who ticks according the old Axxilan rule 'you  keep what you kill.”

 

  “Everyone does, Fir...except Axxilans with their murdering and promiscuous tendencies” He scoffed him

 

  “Not true!” He countered. “I could present you with more cultures that have open marriages as a norm! Or that have strict rules on how and when you can do it! Look at the Kuatys for example…”

 

  “The Kuatys are too pompous and conceited for my likings…”

 

  “They could have the same opinion of you!” Piett smirked. “ It all depends on the point of view, I guess… and Lorth I will watch over you on your stay on Axxila”

 

  “I guess… and Firmus...I don't want to know all details what can happen to me there”He conceded. “Ready to go?”

 

  “Ready!”

~~~~~~~~

 

  Tycho was talking to Zev, while  Arlana and Orin were entertaining the toddlers. He turned at the sound of footsteps and got up.

  The three officers stepped into the living room, all geared up in their parade dress uniforms. The Captains in their Olive greens and the Colonel in grey. They all had black slacks with a golden trim running alongside the exterior. 

  Unlike the regular jackets, these had a kind of breast plate configuration that buttoned on each side with five gold buttons with the imperial symbol. The epaulets were also trimmed of gold, with the Imperial symbol and their correspondent military branch.

  The rank bars, instead of the usual silver durasteel background plaque, had a glossy black one, rimmed of gold too. 

 

  The comparison between them and him, in his very simple all black TIE fighter dress uniform, was blatant! 

  Flight Officers, didn’t have those very posh and uppity elegant uniforms…

 

The Colonel, amused with the blond man’s doleful look, shook his head.

 

  “Don’t worry Celchu! At least you can move properly on that uniform. “He told him. “We can’t even go to the ‘fresher without wasting a lot of time…”

 

  “Where are the other two?” Piett asked. 

 

  “Still getting ready, I guess. “ Tycho mumbled. What in the hell could Wes be putting on to him so much time?

 

  As if on demand, they heard heavy footsteps coming down the stairs. The man making his appearance at the staircase hardly looked like the usual Wes Janson they were all accustomed...and Tycho couldn’t be gaping more at the sight his husband presented!

 

  In a full ceremonial Taanabian traditional clothing, Wes’ exotic looks and dark skin were even more evident!

 

  The outfit was all in pale yellow and gold. It included tight slacks, brown knee-high boots made of high quality Nerf hide, a hip length tunic, that crossed in the front complete with a sash, and a long jacket that ended just short of his knees. All richly embroidered in organic patterns. 

 

  Wes tanned skin and his golden-brown eyes stood out even more!

 

  To Tycho, he looked like a prince! Like a character taken out of the fantasy stories his mother used to tell him and his siblings when they were little!

 

  ...And here he was...in the most simple, unattractive uniform ever to be made by the Empire…

 

  Wes smiled at him, feeling his dismay.

 

_ “You look perfect to me!” _ The Taanabian reached him, getting his soothing thoughts across to his husband.

 

  “Well, we might as well stay at home!” Lorth chuckled. “No one’s gonna notice we’re there now!”

 

  “You clean up quite well, Janson!” Piett added. “You don’t seem that surprised! “ He turned to Max.

 

  “You forget I spent a year in Taanab, my friend!” He reminded the Axxilan Captain. “Taanabians are proud of their culture, and many people still prefer the traditional garments to the more simple galaxy-common clothing! You should try going there on the Festival of Life! Taanabians don’t do dull colours!”

 

  “That’s right!” Wes nodded.

 

  “So, what’s the Taanabian’s fixation with yellow anyway?” Needa asked.

 

  “Not all Taanabian’s wear yellow, sir! Me and my sister wear yellow because we have the right!”

 

  “The right?” The two Captains exclaimed.

 

  “Yep! There are some basic colors that can only be worn by descendants of a certain cultural group! It’s mostly related to our Ancient religion. The colour division is yellow, red and blue. Now, this only applies to traditional clothing. If your wear casual clothing, you are free to wear whatever you want! It just so happens that, like Max said, most of us are attached to our traditional wear and our Heritage Colours. “ He explained. “ Yellow is the colour of the followers of the Goddess Ithylia and the keepers of her temple. Red is for The Unnamed Mother, the deity that created all livings things. Blue is for the Storm God Sendurii and the keepers of his temple! My family, the Janson family, descends from the followers of Ithylia! Simple as that!”

 

  “ Wow!” Tycho whispered, mesmerized by his tale. “ So, you always have to wear traditional clothing in that particular colour?”

 

  “The main colour has to be yellow and it can’t included none of the other two. But it can be mixed with the other colours that aren’t attached to any Heritage.”

 

  “And of course...this also doesn’t come as a surprise to you!” Needa turned to Veers.

 

  “None at all!” He nodded. “I even took a  couple of days to go to Pendath and see the temples Wes spoke about!”

 

  “And then you left my sister with a little surprise...didn’t you?” Janson scoffed at his brother-in-law.

 

  “Well…” The Colonel reddened slightly. “ I did come back for her, not knowing about it! And I would do it again! I’m not hearing you complain about Sari…” 

 

 The rest of them laughed happily. Everyone knew that the Colonel loved all of his children to madness, and even Janson had been won over by his nieces and nephews too. 

  But the Taanabian’s absolute weakness were the little ones! He doted on Sari and Lani, dragging Tycho along to babysit his small nieces.

 

  No matter what his insecurities made him fear, he would be a great father one day, the thought occurred to the Colonel…

 

  As the men were entertained picking fun on one another, another figure descended the stairs. A tiny surprised whisper drew their attention.

 

  “Mommy, mommy...you butiful mommy!” Sari exclaimed, blurting her words out and running towards Mia. “Look daddy...mommy gotta pweety dess!”

 

  The men stood still, watching the vision Mrs. Veers presented. The Colonel had a look that was half awe, half pride!

  The woman coming down the stairs had the confident poise of someone who knew damn well the reaction’s she elicited, without looking arrogant. 

  The blue dress she had on was absolutely magnificent! The bodice was heart shaped, with a deep blue colour, intricately embroidered with Shooza fabric, Cerlin silk and small silver stones, like the ones that could only be found on Kuat! The reinforced Shooza, covered her cleavage. Ending on a built-in necklace that featured a rainbow gem.

 The wing sleeves were very delicate, decorated with leaf-shaped Cerlin silk appliques, and the same Kuaty stones.

  The main body of the dress enveloped Mia’s body until it reached the end of her hips, from where layers of blue Shooza overlapped in various tones of blue and silver, forming a full skirt. 

  Mia smiled as her husband kept gaping at her, she turned around to show the open back and the thoroughly embroidered appliques that also overlapped spreading through the skirt. The dress continued into a small train.

 

  The various shades of blue, the sheer of the Cerlin and the stones complimented Mia’s  complexion, like it had been made specifically to bring out her dark-tan skin and her golden-brown eyes. Her dark hair was just slightly pinned at the sides, letting her glorious curls fall on her shoulders. 

 

  “That’s really not fair!” Piett’s amused voice snapped them out of their lulled state. “You two are going to be the center of everyone’s attention and the rest of us except me of course are  going  to play  ‘ _ Who’s the most invisible guy? _ ’...Take off that dress woman! Go put on something ugly so people notice me!” He scoffed at Mia with a mischievous wink.

 

  “Sorry Fir...I don’t have anything ugly…and you can make yourself noticed even in rags” She answered him, strutting towards her husband and holding on to his arm.

 

  “Your fault Max! You pamper her too much!” He pointed at the amused Colonel.

 

 “I have a beautiful wife, and i’m not going to spoil her looks by buying her awful clothes!”

 

 Tycho shyly raised his hands as if asking permission to speak.

 

  “I thought the Jansons couldn’t wear blue?” He asked.

 

 “That is not a Taanabian dress, love!” Wes explained. “If you think she’s getting everyone’s attention like this, then wait until you see my sister in a full Taanabian ceremonial dress!” He offered a proud smile at his sister.

 

  Arlana got up from the couch with Lani on her arms and went to her parents. “Can I have a dress like that too?” She asked hopeful.

 

 “When you grow a bit more, Lana. Ok?” Her father told her, ruffling her hair and poking on Lani’s nose. “Until then, we can go to Coronet and pick a nice, age according, dress for you, before mom and dad have to leave for Axxila. “

 

 The girl pouted a bit, but agreed with her father. She loved mom’s dress...If only she could grow up fast enough to wear those kind of dresses…

 

  “But I choose the colour!” 

 

  “Yes sweetie…” Max smiled at her.

 

  “I wish I could go too…” Arlana complained.

 

  “Well, I don’t!” Orin made himself heard, sitting on the couch with another holobook in his hands. “Too much noise, too many people and too many awfully perfumed boring military wives that just have to pinch our cheeks and,  ‘ _ aww...they grow up so fast, they’re cute…’ _ ! And other babbling nonsenses...Nope! I’d rather stay home, thank you very much!”

 

  “I for once, agree with squirt here! I’ll just stay here looking after the gang! No boring overcrowded parties for me either!” Zev added with a smile.

 

  “See?” Mia looked at her husband. “Those boys are going to grow up as antisocial as you!”

 

  “I’m not antisocial, my love, I just could very well spend the rest of my life without going to dull parties! I only attend these things because of you anyway...the only good thing is getting to spend the evening dancing with you!” He hald her close.

 

  “There will be more women there to ask for a dance…” Lorth reminded his friend.

 

  Max squinted at Lorth, his face giving away the opinion he had on being dragged to the dance floor by the other officers’ dull little wives.

 

  “No thanks!”

 

  The main door buzzer rang, and the six of them left for their transports, leaving the house for the younger elements of the family…

 

  Zev clasped his hands together looking at his siblings.

  “Right! Now that we have some peace and quiet, how about some toast with Illum spice butter and goldberry Nerf milk, while we go over the previous season  of  ‘ _ Starfighters of Mindor’  _ ?”

 

  “Nice!” Arlana grinned, pulling her little sisters closer to her. “You and Orin go get the food. I’ll search the holobox for the series.”

 

  “Don’t start without us!” Orin shouted over his shoulder as he and Zev raided the kitchen for the snacks.

 

  “Wouldn’t dare…” She whispered as she turned the holoscreen.

  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  
  


   Just as Max had dreaded, the Arena Hall, now converted into a luxury ballroom decorated with the Corellian colours and with Bakuran crystal overchandeliers over their heads. The thick green and black drapes circled the Arena, hiding the seats and balconies.

  At one of the ends, the orchestra of the Arts College of Coronet was getting settled for the ball. At the other one a huge bar had been arranged, and for what he could see, many officers had already searched refuge there, while their wives were engaging in their conversations...in others words, gossiping about others’ lives…

 

  He felt a small tug at his sleeve and he turned his attention to his wife.

 

  “Do try to smile, will you?” She whispered to him. “All we have to do his bravely go through the fake compliments, the smiles and handshakes...maybe a kiss on the cheek or two. You pretend you’re paying attention to them, nod your head politely and then i’ll come to rescue you at the right time, demanding a dance! Simple right?”

 

  Max chuckled at Mia’s ‘plan’. “ You’ve got it all figured out, don’t you? Alright then… let’s suffer through it so we can get ourselves on the dance floor.”

 

  Piett and Needa quickly mingled with the the rest of the officers, with Lorth keeping a vigilant eye on his lover. 

  They were so close to finally getting that contract signed! But he still had to control Firmus’ impulses, and unfortunately there were many former clients of his on the premises, to make Lorth 

completely at ease…even if he had promised to be on his best behaviour!

 

  Tycho was also a bit restless, but for other reasons...Wes had somehow convinced him that he should try to talk to Thrawn. That he owed him some explanation. That thought was forming a knot of worry on his stomach…

 

  “Relax, will you?” Wes spoke to his ear. “Enjoy the evening and let it come naturally...you don’t have to go barging in demanding to speak to him. Just make sure he sees you. I bet he’ll be the one making the first to try and talk to you! Then you can solve your issues once and for all...and we can move on with our lives!”

 

  “I guess you’re right…” Tycho agreed.

 

  “Of course I’m right!” The Taanabian boasted.

 

  “And you’re humble too…” He bit back at his husband.

 

  “Humble...humble...uh...what’s that? Can we eat that, or do we dance to it?” 

 

  “Oh stop!” He pinched his arm, shaking his head. “You’re an asshole sometimes…”

 

  “Maybe! But I’m your asshole…” 

 

  Tycho rolled his eyes at Wes, smirking at him.

 

  “I hate you sometimes…”

 

  “No you don’t!”

 

  The two men chuckled as Wes lead him across the hall to their designated table at the far end of the Arena.

 

  Wes smirked at the obvious bored expression of his brother-in-law, as he and Mia were enduring a very loud old woman that kept giggling and patting their arms.

 

  “I’m so glad you’re not a hot shot officer that everyone wants to greet…” He told Tycho. “ These people seem...stuffy...at the lack of a better word.”

 

  “There are some nice people here too. “ He reminded him. “ All you need to do is look for the ones who look as miserable as Max and Mia…”

 

  “Like that lady there?” He pointed at woman in a green and gold dress, that had an expression that clearly indicated she’d rather be anywhere else but here, only showing a real smile and the man whose arm she was hanging on turned to speak to her.

 

  Tycho turned to see the woman and had to blink twice to be sure of who he was seeing there…

 

  “I know that woman…” He announced. “ But she hates these things with a passion! The fact her husband actually managed to drag her here is quite a feat on it’s own…”

 

  “Alderaanian?”

 

  “Nope!” He shook his head. “Thyferran...that, is my C.O’s wife!”

 

  “That guy is your C.O.? Damn, you’re surrounded by bosses today! “ He smirke.

 

  “Yep! That’s Captain Chiraneau, Blackblade Squadron’s leader. And that is lady Deena Chiraneau. I know both of them…” Tycho blushed ever so slightly, but it was enough for Wes to notice.

 

  “Don’t tell me...they’re also part of your past!”

 

  “Yeah...let’s just say Thrawn bolting out on me like that, kind of pushed into some...uh...experiments...and let’s leave it at that, shall we?”

 

  “Ah..I see…” He squinted at Tycho. “Can’t really blame you anyway...I know I’ve been a bit of an asshole about your past. Don’t mind it...just stupid jealousy...I’m over it and I trust you completely. Besides, I’ve been there too, after Tyll left me. Not really proud of that phase... “ Wes sighed. “ Anyway...past is past...but...your C.O.?”

 

  Tycho blushed harder, and the memories of just some months ago came rushing through his mind. Naturally picking up on the Alderaanian thoughts and feelings, Wes gaped at him, a mischievous grin on his face.

 

  “No way!” Wes gushed at his husband, which made Tycho blush even harder. “Both? How?”

 

  “They have an open marriage, Ok?” He explained. “Listen, it wasn’t anything serious...it was just...you know…”

 

  “ Revenge sex? “

 

  “Yeah...kinda...besides, those two are actually quite in love! Just not exclusive…”

 

  “Well, well, well...Flight Officer Tycho Celchu...And to think you looked like a little saint when I first met you...More surprises for me to know?”

 

  “Maybe I do, maybe I don’t...we have the rest of our lives for you to discover that!” 

 

  “Yes Sir!” Wes half saluted him, holding his hand and kissing the back of it. 

 

  “Aww...how cute and lovely…” Mia jested with them, advancing to the table with Max by her side and the Captains behind them. “ When are they serving anything to eat? Suffering through the ‘greetings’ makes me hungry…”

 

  The four of them sat at the table, while the food started to be served. 

 

  The Orchestra played slow Corellian mood music has they ate and drank and exchanged stories. 

 

  After the meal was over, Senior Captain Thrawn took the stand, giving the mandatory speech, thanking everyone’s participation in this years War Games. 

  Though Piett hadn’t managed to beat the Tactical Central Computer, he was still applauded by everyone for managing to reach such a high score on the games.

  He got up and bowed, thanking everyone.

 

     With the end of the speech, Thrawn declared the Closing Ball officially opened and signaled the Orchestra to play a Coruscanti waltz.

 

  He walked to the table where the Veerses and their party sat and turned his attention to Piett.

 

  “Captain, do you ,mind opening the dance with me? “ He asked politely, his baritone voice slightly undulating with traces of his Chiss accent. 

 

  Firmus got up from the table, and with a courteous smile, he accepted the hand the Chiss held to him.  Having a public show of support from Thrawn was an invaluable asset, and Piett was aware he had also the full support of the Emperor himself!

  He knew quite well, he didn’t fit at all on the Chiss’ personal tastes. His dismissal of his previous offer had been a blatant evidence of that! His tastes lied elsewhere! 

 

     It was also quite obvious Thrawn seemed to have a thing for blue eyes!

 

    After all, that Corellian Captain he’d been speaking to just before, had a quite impressive pair of electric blue eyes... Ones that were still following Thrawn’s every move…

 

    “Not at all, sir.” Piett answered politely. “I would be honored to have this dance with you.” 

 

  “ Shall we then?” He turned to rest of the people of the table. “ Colonel, Mrs. Veers...I’m delighted to make your acquaintance! “

 

  They both rose and greeted him. 

 

  “Likewise, Captain. May I present you my brother-in-law, Wes Janson. He currently lives and works on the Hapes Cluster. And…” Max was unsure if he should announce Tycho as Wes’ husband, so he opted by not divulging that fact. “ Captain Piett’s designated service pilot, Flight Officer Tycho Celchu!”

 

  Thrawn nodded towards Janson and looked towards Tycho. His eyes lingered on the Alderaanian’s figure…

  “Yes, I...have met F.O. Celchu before. “ He said, unaffected. And with a slight bow of courtesy, he escorted  Piett to the dance floor, not taking a second look at the Alderaanian...

 

  “That went well…” Mia muttered, taking a sip on her Dantooinian sparkle wine. 

 

  “We’re all alive!” Wes commented, looking sideways at Tycho. “So, that’s a positive…Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m taking my husband to dance. Shall we, love?”

 

  “Oh yes please…” Tycho pleaded. That had been just a tad working on his nerves. But then again, Thrawn wasn’t exactly known for making a scene...

 

  “Good idea!” Max added, taking Mia’s hand. “Let’s hit the dance floor, before someone gets the bright idea of trying to invite me to dance…”

 

  “You will eventually have to either accept someone else’s invitation, or allow me to dance with someone else…” She chided her husband. “So, stop complaining or I’ll convince Thrawn that you’re dying to dance with him!” 

 

  Tycho and Wes were stifling a laughter, while Max put on a surprised look. “You wouldn’t…” He gasped.

 

  “Like hell I wouldn’t…” Mia took her husband, leading a dumbfounded Max to the middle of the dance floor.

 

  The pairs took the dance floor, on what seemed to be a perfect choreography, of twirling pairs swaying to the  tempo of the waltz. 

 

  Wes held Tycho close to him, uncaring of the looks they got from the crowd. They spinned on the dance floor with ease, as if they were made for this. 

 

  “Everyone’s looking at you…” Tycho whispered.

 

  “So?”

 

  “I bet they’re thinking what someone with your looks sees in someone as...boring...as me…”

 

  “ You’re not boring...you’re beautiful! I could get lost on those ice blue eyes of yours…” He murmured, nuzzling Tycho’s nose. “If they’re commenting something, is what’s some Taanabian mongrel doing with someone like you? That would be more accurate…”

 

  “Wes…” Tycho mumbled, slumping his shoulders.

   It always came back to this...to Wes’ skin colour!

   It was one of his husband’s insecurities: If people really saw him or just his colouring...He really had to find a way to take him to Alderaan to meet his family! 

 

  “Others’ opinions are irrelevant, Ok? You’re darker than me! So what? I love you...ALL of you! Inside and out! “

 

  Wes gazed at the pale hand holding his.

 

  Ever since leaving Taanab, he’d been sometimes put aside and mocked over his skin tone...It had been hard at first, but then he’d learn to ignore it. And even make his wingmates think twice about bringing that up!

  But with Tycho, sometimes he thought about it again. Not over what people thought of him...but of what people would think of Tycho and how they would treat him for being with him.

 

  They were so different…

 

  Tycho took Wes’ right hand and kissed his palm, resting his cheek there with his eyes closed.

 

  “Remember what you told me when you appeared on the living room? Well you, Wes Janson, are absolutely perfect to me! And I’ll fight anyone who disagrees!”

 

  Wes smiled and casted those thoughts aside. Tycho was right. No one else mattered...only the two of them!

  
  
  


~~~~~~~~

  
  
  


   Max was putting on a brave face and a polite smile while he danced with Major Servyin’s wife. Not that the woman was unpleasant...she just couldn’t dance to save her life!

   At least the boots were reinforced, so he hardly even felt her stepping on his toes! Mia had coaxed him into accepting other dance invitations, because as she said, it was the right gentlemanly thing to do…

 

  So here he was, doing his best in teaching Lady Halda Servyin how to properly dance a Corellian traditional dance.

  Still, he had to hand it to her, she was trying… and she was patient! Much better than the usual futile Superior officer’s wife that lived their lives like they were better than anyone else.

 

  He looked at the other end of the ballroom, where Mia was dancing with Captain Rogriss. They turned on the dancefloor just enough for him to look into her eyes. She gave a slight wink and a smile. 

  Both Piett and Needa had now gone to the bar, where he could see them engaging in a lively conversation with Captain Chiraneau and his wife…

  He remembered quite well their tale about an  _ encounter _ with that guy and some other pilot! There was a whole other side of his good friend Lorth that he’d never been aware before. 

 

   Wes and Tycho on the other hand, seem to be dodging the ‘ gentlemanly thing to do’...since they hadn’t danced with anyone else! And that, just wasn’t fair! If he had to endure being handed from one lady to the other, those two should have swapped dance partners too!

   He’d had to do something about it…

 

  The music came to a halt, and Lady Servyin thanked the Colonel, excusing herself. Veers walked to where his wife was and shrugged his shoulders.

 

  “Did my duty m’am! “ He told her with a smile, holding Mia by the waist and pulling her towards him. “Where’s my reward?”

 

  “The satisfaction of having been successful at your duty, should be reward enough...Colonel…” She jested, wrapping her arms around him. 

  “Those two over there, however, aren’t doing their duties…” The Colonel pointed at his brothers-in-law. “They haven’t danced with anyone else so far.”

 

  “Let them have fun. They’re young…”

 

  “While I have to suffer horrors, putting up with the wives of the other officers? “ Max complained. 

 

  “You didn’t seem to be having such a hard time with Lady Servyin!”

 

  “Yes, but she’s different. Not as pompous and arrogant. Maybe it’s because she’s from Dantooine…”

 

  “So you liked her?” Mia asked him.

 

  “Well, yes…”

 

  “Oh…” She seemed to ponder on that, squinting at him. She was teasing him of course, but it was always nice to him a bit confused.

 

  “Ah...what?” He asked. “No, no, no...that was not...I wasn’t …”

 

  Mia shook her head, giggling at her husband.

 

  “I know silly!” She got on her tiptoes, kissing him lightly. “ I’m just teasing you, my love. I know what you mean. She’s a simple woman, that doesn’t get off from mistreating others. I like her too!”

 

  “ One of these days i’m gonna make you pay for those remarks…” Max kissed her forehead, holding her tighter.

 

  “ Is that a promise?” She moaned, biting her lip in a silent invitation. Just as she expected, it was all it took to get a reaction from him.

 

  “Ok...wow...that’s...ah...mean!” He choked. “And now I really need to sit down! “

 

  “There’s always the garden!...or the ‘fresher…”

 

  “There’s always the...Mia! I don’t do freshers and you know it!” He chided her.

 

  “ Of course not!” She purred at him. “ Just hidden niches in engine rooms…”

 

  Max blushed at the memory of that.

 

  “ That was just that one time…”

 

  “And the repulsorlift…”

 

  “Mia…”

 

  “Your parents’ greenhouse…”

 

  “Stop that! I’m serious!”

 

  “ The AT-AT…”

 

  “MIA!!!”

 

  Mia laughed, taking her husband by the hand and walking beside him towards the table. They sat down, huddling together, watching the other couples taking the dance floor again, for yet another traditional Corellian dance. This one a slow dance.

 

  “Ah! Don’t look now, but There’s someone heading towards Tycho and your brother…” Max warned her. “Someone very tall and very...ah...blue!”

 

  Mia looked discreetly to where her husband had nodded, and there he was...Senior Captain Thrawn, heading towards the two young men…

 

  “Sithspawn! I just hope Wes behaves himself…” She uttered. “Or this is going to turn ugly real fast!”

 

  “He knows what’s at stake here! Give the boy some credit!”

 

  “Well, look at you! Standing up for Wes and all!” She leaned on his arm. “Wouldn’t have anything to do with my brother helping Zev in his decision to join CorSec, no would it?”

 

 “I can neither confirm nor deny…” he joked, putting his arm around her shoulders.

  
  


   Wes was the first of the the two, noticing the Captain’s approach. He knew this would eventually happen, and he knew he HAD to let it happen…

  Unfinished businesses could poison you slowly...He wasn’t going to let Tycho live with the guilt of having made a decision out of lack of knowledge! They had to eventually talk it through…

 

  He tugged Tycho’s hand, calling to his attention. Thrawn moved up to where they stood, with a light nod to both men.

 

  “ Gentlemen…” he started, his voice completely calm and pondered. “ I take you are Lady Veers’ brother.”

 

  “I am Sir. “ Wes managed to keep cool and polite. Jealousy was uncalled for here. “ Wes Janson, Mia’s younger brother.”

 

  “And Tycho’s new companion, I gather?”

 

  “Indeed.”

 

  “You will not oppose to conceding me a dance with your…”

 

  “Boyfriend.” Wes completed - “ _ We gain nothing by coming forth with our real status, Tych!” _ \- He reached for Tycho’s mind. A small feeling of pressure inside his mind, was the sign of acceptance Tycho gave him.      “I won’t oppose...If he doesn’t oppose to it either.”

 

  “ I do not. “ Tycho offered simply. “I see no problem in accepting your invitation.”

 

  “Good. “ Thrawn said, casting an evaluating look at Wes. “ I know a thing or two about your world, Mr. Janson. A very interesting place, with a very ancient, nature oriented culture. I see you and your sister descend from the old cult of the Harvest Goddess Ithylia. “

 

 “We do.”

 

 “ People tend to mistake all of you with simple farmers, but you also have a very strong warrior component. There are even a good number of Taanabian’s both in our service, but also on the Rebellion...you chose neither…”

 

  “You have a question.”

 

  “ _ Wes!” _

 

_   “I know what I’m doing…” _

 

  “Indeed I do!” Thrawn confirmed. “ I have come across your file. You were...forgiven...for not presenting yourself at Prefsbelt...And you are supposed to be working for the Hapan Consortium. You will forgive me for finding it quite curious, since the Hapes Cluster is very much a closed society. How did you managed to get accepted by them?”

 

  “ They are indeed closed to the outside, but not for relatives! And I do have relatives there!” Wes explained. If he slipped just one bit. If he hesitated or made a blunder, this man would see through the deception like gazing through transparisteel…” One of my maternal Great Grandmothers was in fact a Hapan!”

 

  “That’s highly unusual, I would say!”

 

  “Unusual doesn’t mean impossible!” He commented. “It’s also highly unusual to see a non-human , even so much as being allowed into the Academy, and yet here you stand! A highly respected and talented Officer for what I’ve been told! It seems to me, all it takes is one pioneering individual. Someone unafraid to go beyond his imposed borders. Someone who creates his own path...his own rules. Like yourself! Like my great grandmother!”

 

  “ Point taken Master Farmer!” Thrawn agreed, actually smirking at Wes, and using the ancient title that passed on from one generation to the other, in the  ancient farming families in Taanab. “ I see Tycho is in good hands...I would be willing to bet you take much after that great grandmother of yours. I am quite curious about her story! Never had heard of a Hapan leaving her world for a man, just like that!”

 

  “If we don’t get to talk again, my sister will be more than happy to tell you the whole story!” The Taanabian actually smiled, offering his hand to the Chiss. Thrawn shook his hand and guided Tycho through the dance floor, as the blond man looked back with a proud smile on his lips.

 

  Wes felt like, in a way, he’d just gone through one hell of a test! Not to mention he’d been able to keep his secret safe from one of the - as Max called him- greatest Masterminds to ever serve the Empire!

 

  It was like Mia had said: If you’re gonna tell a lie, first make sure you believe in it yourself!

 

  He felt a tap on his back. He turned to be faced with a young woman staring at him.

 

_ “Great! It’s starting…” _

 

  He felt the echoes of a giggle in his head...Tycho’s giggle.

 

_ “Not funny!” _

 

_   “Yes it is…” _

 

  And he redrew from his mind...leaving him to face the nervous young woman.

 

  “ Yes?” He asked.

 

  “I...ah… would you?...” She stammered.

 

  “Concede this dance?” He completed. Poor girl! Didn’t hurt to dance with her…

 

  “Yes, thank you…”

 

  “By all means.” He offered her his arm, taking the young girl into the dance floor. 

 

  She was actually not so bad...and not as annoying as he’d feared! She might be young, but she surely wasn’t dumb. The girl had notice him dancing exclusively with Tycho, so it hadn’t been that hard to put two and two together!

 

  Which had actually been the reason for asking him to dance in the first place! She was growing tired of  having to put up with men that saw her as a good prospect of moving forward in the social ladder...being a Moff’s daughter, she said, was more of a nuisance than anything! All she’d wanted was to have a good time and enjoy the dance.

  So Wes was more than happy to allow this young disillusioned girl, to just have some harmless fun by dancing with him. 

 

  At the corner of the eye, he caught a glimpse of Tycho, dancing with the Chiss. They were talking, and he felt his husband’s probing, searching for him.

 

_ “What is it?” _

 

_   “He wants to talk...in private…” _

 

_   “We knew this would happen. Don’t forget , I’m here if you need anything.” _

 

_  “I know! Don’t worry.” _

 

__ His mental presence disappearing, he followed them with his gaze, until they were out of the Arena.

 

  He trusted Tycho...but it didn’t mean he felt more at ease with this!

 

  “Do you mind if we cut this short?” He asked the young lady. “I’m not feeling so well…”

 

  “Of course…”  She replied. She could be young, but she wasn’t a fool...something was up with this guy and the blond man she’d just notice going away with that blue skinned officer.

 

  Wes strolled absent mindedly towards the door that accessed the gardens. The cold air was a blessing to him. That knot of dread just refused to leave him…

 

  He wasn’t worried about what Tycho could do, but he was worried about Thrawn’s reaction!

 

  “Wes?”

 

  The voice behind him startled him and he couldn’t help but to hiss.

 

  “Sithspit Mia...Don’t creep up on a guy like that!” He growled. 

 

  “ I could feel your restlessness. Want to talk about it?”

 

  “Not really…”

 

  “You’re worried about Tycho.”

 

  “I’m worried about what Blue-boy can do to him…”

 

  Mia wrapped her brother by the waist, leaning her head on his back.

 

  “ You worry too much!”

 

 “I’m a Janson...it’s what we do!” He tried to crack a smile, but it somehow came out as a pained look instead.

 

  “Tycho is a grown man! He can stand up for himself, Wes!” She reminded him. “ He’s not some ‘damsel in distress’ stereotype...Cut him some slack, will you?”

 

 “ I know...Now, go back to your husband and let me sulk in the dark all alone!”

 

 “Not a chance! “

  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  


  Thrawn leaded Tycho into the Office that was usually used by the Director’s staff of the Arena. There they could speak undisturbed.

 

  The Alderaanian stood in front of his former lover, not knowing exactly how to start. The more he thought about, the more he felt like maybe it had been his fault. 

 

  Maybe their age difference had been all along, the main issue and obstacle to the relationship! They were just too different…

 

  How do you pursue a relationship with someone who’s got sons and daughters your age and older?

 

  Thrawn crossed his arms, gazing at Tycho. 

 

  “You were quick to replace me.” His voice didn’t betray any emotion.

 

  “I thought it was over. “Tycho began to explain. “You left...not a word...nothing.”

 

  “I couldn’t. You do understand the need for secrecy and lack of communications, when you’re sent on an important mission. But I did believe you would wait for me. I guess I was wrong…”

 

  “ I thought you would at least say something!” He bit back. “It’s not like you needed to give me any details...just...something! A simple _ ‘wait for me, I’ll return.’ _ would have been enough...I would have waited! But you left, just like that!” He snapped his fingers, looking pointedly at the Chiss.

 

  “You have a point. “He conceded. “I neglected your human nature. You needed reassurement, Some kind of confirmation we were serious...I, was serious!”

 

  “Yeah! That would have been nice! Don’t tell me your people don’t do that?”

 

  “Not really. If I start a relationship with someone, they don’t assume it’s over if I have to absent myself for some time. We do the other way around. We warn the person if we decide to end said relationship.”

 

  “Well, that isn’t the way it’s done here! Lack of communication and making yourself absent without warning, is viewed as lack of interest. “ Tycho added. “Personally? I thought you’d had enough of me!”

 

  “That wasn’t the case.” Thrawn explained. “ But I can see you’re lost to me anyway. “

 

  “Me and Wes are serious, if that’s what you mean. I’m in love with him Thrawn! “

 

  “I noticed. He was...overprotective of you…”

 

  “He exaggerates some times. But he’s a wonderful man, and I’m happy.” 

  “ I guess this is goodbye.”

 

 “It is! I don’t regret what we had. I never will. “

 

  Thrawn drew closer to Tycho. He missed him badly, and returning from the Ascendancy to find out he hadn’t been waiting for him, had been hard to cope with at first. And now he was here, in front of him...but not his anymore. 

 

  That Taanabian man now owned his heart! Completely!

 

  He wondered if Tycho had ever truly loved him…

 

  “I don’t hold a grudge on you Tycho. I’m glad that you found your happiness, even if it means I lose you. “ He raised his hand, holding Tycho’s chin. The other man was looking at him unperturbed. “ All I ask is one last kiss.”

 

  “Thrawn…”

 

  “A proper goodbye kiss. Nothing more.”

 

  Tycho was conflicted. It wouldn’t hurt to just let the Chiss have that final kiss...but he couldn’t do this to Wes.

  
  


~~~~

  
  


   Out in the garden, unwillingly, Wes was feeling everything Tycho was going through. He closed his eyes and moaned in frustration…

 

_ “It’s alright Tych...Let him...just this once…” _

 

  He broke contact with him, shutting his husband out for a while. He dragged himself to one of the stone benches spread through the garden. Feeling short of breath, he sat down, resting his head on his hands.

  
  


~~~~

 

  Back on the office, Tycho gave Thrawn the silent permission the Chiss was waiting for. He leaned towards the Alderaanian, taking his lips into a soft tender kiss. 

  He broke the kiss, allowing his gaze to linger a bit more on the human’s eyes and face. 

  There used to be emotion there...directed at him...not anymore. 

 

  “Go now.” He told him, taking a step back and letting go of him. “I’m sure your  Taanabian lover is concerned about you…”

 

    “ I’m sorry it didn’t work out between both of us. “ Tycho whispered. “ I hope you find someone that’s right for you. Promise me you won’t shut yourself out Thrawn. Just because we weren’t meant to be together, doesn’t mean I don’t care. Promise me…”

 

  Thrawn gave him a little smile. The Alderaanians and their emotionally driven lives...They  could be overbearing sometimes, but it was a second nature to them to worry about everything and everyone.

 

  “I promise! I will be fine...now go. There’s nothing more to be said. I wanted to know why you didn’t wait, and now I understand. Your explanation suits me fine, we don’t need to drag this beyond what’s necessary. Any other explanations would be overkill, and this is not a holodrama, it’s real life and I accept it as such.”

 

  “Goodbye Thrawn. Take care…” 

 

  “Goodbye Tycho.”

 

  Without another word, the Alderaanian left. He felt like a weight had been lifted from him. Now he could go back to Wes without any unresolved issues.

 

  Thrawn would be fine! He would always be fine. That was the kind of man he was...

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
